


【博君一肖】囚臣

by baiwuxuan



Series: 【博君一肖】囚臣 [1]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, 反转, 囚禁, 年下
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-04 03:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baiwuxuan/pseuds/baiwuxuan
Summary: ·黑道少爷博×学长战·傲娇腹黑V神秘伪直·双向囚禁，非现实





	1. Ⅰ.旧友

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ·黑道少爷博×学长战  
·傲娇腹黑V神秘伪直  
·双向囚禁，非现实

C大学研究生外地新生报到的当天，负责引导和签到的研二学长肖战遇到了一件有些棘手的事情。

昨天是本地新生报到的时间，肖战作为学生会阳光稳重的门面暖男，顶着大太阳站在学校的门口，登记着新生的报到情况，这个棘手的大麻烦，就是在那个时候出现的。

在熙熙攘攘的人群中，一个穿着军绿色夹克和牛仔裤的男孩拿着一沓材料走到了报到处的桌子前，周身自带着生人勿近的气场。他把材料轻轻放在了桌面上，声音冷且低沉：“报到。”

肖战正在和别人聊天，听到声音回过头，小跑回自己的岗位，露齿一笑：“好的，请在这张表上签名。”他推出去一张签到表，同时收走了桌上那一沓文件，仔细翻了一遍，忽然惊喜的笑了起来：“哦——原来你就是我的新室友啊！”

男孩在签到表上找到了自己的名字，签下了“王一博”三个字，才平静的抬起眼皮扫了肖战一眼：“室友？”

“对啊，新生公寓是两人间，每宿有一个研二生担任宿导和新生同住，你的宿导就是我啦。”肖战很是负责的介绍道，他转过身去从立在身后的背板上取下一个透明的小塑胶袋，里面是一把钥匙和一张一卡通，钥匙上还贴着一块白色的胶布，上面用圆珠笔写着一串数字，“这是你的宿舍钥匙和一卡通，宿舍区离这里有点远，得绕过一个大湖，以后如果你有早课的话可以搭我的车。”

“不用了，我家很近。”王一博接过了钥匙，垂下眼帘说。那个表情里有难掩的失落，肖战愣了一下，他觉得眼前这个学弟似乎对这样的安排很...失望。

“那个，如果你要退宿的话，可以去那边办理。”他指了指不远处一个冷冷清清的棚子，手指上一个微微发白的的伤疤在太阳光下格外显眼。

“不用。”王一博看了那手指一眼，把小塑胶袋揣进口袋，很自觉的从桌前离开。

肖战看着他离开的背影，眨了眨眼，嘟囔了一句：“现在的小孩啊......”

真是莫名其妙。

本地报到的研究生新生不多，但报到处也是一整天都不能离人。肖战除了偶尔忙一阵，就是坐在桌子后面和别的负责处的同学闲聊，嘻嘻哈哈打打闹闹，笑闹累了就从桌子底下拿一瓶水喝。他喝着水，随意的四下张望，结果就发现，很早就已经完成了报到的王一博，此刻就像个高冷的男模特一样，抱着手臂环着胸站在他身侧不远处的树荫下盯着他，脚边已经放了四个空水瓶了。

一时间，两人大眼瞪小眼，肖战保持着半侧身的姿势，一口水还没来得及咽下，鼓着腮帮子眨了眨眼。王一博也眨了下眼，不带任何情绪的和他对视，脸不红心不跳。

肖战猛地咽下了水，感觉那一口已经被含的温热的液体噎的他喉咙痛，他大声问：“是有什么事情吗？”

王一博不说话，只是摇了摇头 稍微收敛了目光，转而看着自己的鞋尖 一派随意。

刚刚一直和肖战打闹的同学才端了一盘西瓜回来，看着两个人的样子碰了碰他的胳膊：“这人你认识？他盯了你一个下午了，该不会是‘依赖’你吧？”

这原本是肖战和朋友们之间的暗号，因为他特别受女孩子欢迎，所以只要一有女生羞怯的尾随他，就会被朋友们戏称为对方“依赖”他——就像盲人依赖导盲犬一样。久而久之，学校里就传开了：谁要是想追肖战，表白只需要说“依赖”他就可以了。

肖战夸张的做了个起鸡皮疙瘩的动作，没有再理会这句玩笑话，他看着王一博表面淡定但目光躲闪的样子，从心里认定他是性格内向，刚进入了新环境不适应，所以才总是呆在自己附近盯着看：“哎，西瓜给我一块。”

“本来就是给你的。”同学从自己的桌子下面拿出一瓶可乐，“早上刚拿的冰可乐，一直裹着衣服现在还是凉的，都给你。”

“谢啦！”肖战双指并拢致了个意，端起西瓜和可乐就朝王一博走去，把托盘递到他脸前：“学弟，吃西瓜！”

谁知王一博只是抬眼看了看肖战的笑脸，然后就摇了摇头，连手都没伸一下：“不要，谢谢。”

“不......”肖战没反应过来，“不吃？那，那你喝点饮料？”他又把可乐递了过去。

“不喝，谢谢。”

不远处传来了西瓜主人对肖战投喂失败的嘲笑声。

#

肖战本来以为过了这一天，就不用再回想起这尴尬的往事了，没想到到了第二天，王一博又早早的来到了学校，还自己备了个凳子，坐在报到处后面的树荫里等着他，还是像前一天一样，只抱着手臂看着他忙前忙后，既不帮忙，也不添乱，更不用他照顾，就是一双眼睛像探照灯一样，肖战走到哪里，那目光就跟到哪里。

“为什么我觉得事情变得棘手了？”肖战被盯得发毛，不敢回头，只好用胳膊肘顶顶边上同学的腰，小声的抱怨。

那同学悄悄往身后看了一眼，憋着笑低声说：“其实昨天晚上咱们去食堂吃饭的时候，这哥们儿就一直坐在你斜后角那张桌子，您那火锅买的啥他就买的啥，你吃啥他吃啥，哎，你昨儿一顿小火锅可要了十几个菜吧？人家连顺序都没错一个。”

“什么？！”肖战惊恐的瞪大了眼睛，同学连忙捂住他的嘴，拼命发出嘘声，他会意点了点头掰开对方的手，心脏却还是砰砰直跳，不禁压低声音咆哮着质问：“......那你昨天怎么不告诉我？！”

“我这不没想那么多嘛，我要早知道他这么执着今天还来蹲你，我早就报警了。”

“不至于！”肖战气鼓鼓的摆了下手，“我也就是有点发毛，他又没干什么坏事。你要是够仗义，今天替我管报到，我先回宿舍躲一中午缓缓。”

“好说。”同学比了一个OK的手势，冲他挤弄一下眼睛。

肖战从桌上拿起车钥匙，冲同学抬了下下巴，埋头就跑，根本没敢回头看王一博是不是跟上来了。

因为是新生报到日，学校里面戒严了，肖战开了车直接从校门外绕道，朝宿舍区的大门方向开，在经过那片大湖时忽然被远光灯晃了一下。

“大白天还开灯？”他皱起眉头，看了一眼后视镜，发现一辆白色的轿车一直在切换车灯，时不时还打个转向，但一连过了三个岔路口都没有拐弯。

学校里开车还住宿的学生不多，特别是研究生，这车肖战看着眼生，但看路线倒是基本可以确定对方是要去研究生公寓。他以为这是新生不认识路，想要跟他的车，又想起宿舍区严令禁止没有通行证的车进入：“到时候被拦下可就不好调头了。”

肖战想了想，把车开往湖边的一片空地，那里还算方便调头。果不其然，他的车一停，那辆白色轿车也就跟了上来，不远不近的也停在了空地上。肖战拉好手刹下了车，好心想提醒一下对方公寓那边的情况，可当他走到那辆车旁边，看清楚了开车的人是谁，整个人便瞬间警觉了起来。

“怎么又是你啊，你老跟着我干什么？”肖战的眉头微微蹙起，样子很是严肃。

王一博把手肘靠在方向盘上，用手支着头，垂着眼睛看着肖战，脸上一派风云不惊，眼神却有些玩味，他用有些沙哑的声音懒懒道：“依赖你啊。”

听到对方用这样不咸不淡的语气说着这种石破天惊的话，肖战一时间有些语塞，震惊疑惑以及刚刚的警惕，三四种感觉混杂在一起，在一瞬间汇聚成了他的第一反应，他被气笑了。

“你搞错了吧？你知道这句话什么意思吗？”肖战脸上带着好笑的表情问。

“知道，追你。”王一博四两拨千斤。

肖战只当这是个恶作剧，但心里多少还是有些惊讶，居然还耐心的解释了一句：“不好意思，你和我可都是男的。而且我长得也不娘吧！”话说到最后，也就带上了嘲讽的意味。

王一博显然是不打算理会他略带讥讽的语气，依旧保持着那个姿势看着他，只是这一次，一张冷冰冰的扑克脸上勾起一丝笑意：“可爱。”

“什么？”

“笑得很可爱。”王一博收起了笑容，淡淡的解释道。

肖战顿时像被一道雷从头劈下来一样，惊得往后退了两步，外焦里嫩。

其实这句话他从小到大听过无数遍，仗着一对逢笑必露的兔牙，他肖战多少年持靓行凶，萌翻了数之不尽的女性同胞。

可唯独没有哪个男的，敢在他面前说出“依赖你啊”，后面还要补一句“笑得很可爱”。

“可爱。”王一博换了个姿势，微微仰头靠在座椅背上，看着肖战再度不解甚至有些惊慌的眼神，补充一句：“呆也很可爱。”

“......不要再跟着我了，这样在路上不安全。”肖战强迫自己恢复冷静，板着脸告诫，实际上心脏也紧张的砰砰跳，他不确定对方究竟是跟他开个玩笑恶搞一下，还是来真的，但不管是哪一种，他都打算“走为上策”。

王一博看出了他的意思，慢慢眨了下眼睛，同时颔了下下巴，算是表示知道了。

肖战见状，也不敢再多待，强装镇定的看了王一博一眼，就转身朝自己的车走去，他能感觉到对方看似冷的像冰实际又热的像火的目光一直跟随着他，不禁越走越快，最后干脆一溜小跑到车门口，一头钻了进去，活像是被火燎了屁股一样。

坐在车里的王一博却收起了先前泰然自若的表情，眼神里染上了快要漫出来的渴求。他目送着肖战开车扬长而去，自己却迟迟没有离开。

他轻轻摸了一下贴在耳后的晕车贴，拨出一个电话：“......喂，把我的摩托骑过来，我开始晕了。对，就要那辆R6，快一点，我要吐了......”

“又为了追男人开车，活该吐死你。”电话那头是毫不留情的嘲笑。

“两次都是他，我的命里邪煞。”王一博偏过脸去对着窗口吹风，已经变得苍白的脸上露出一个不自禁的笑。

“他认出你了吗？”

“看上去，没有。”他的眼神变得暗淡，“他甚至不记得我不能坐车。”

“不记得你不能坐车，应该也就不记得你俩的关系了。”电话里的声音提醒到。

王一博沉默不语，只是看着食指上一道浅浅的疤痕，下意识的用拇指揉搓它，直到疤痕微微泛红。

肖战不记得的东西，王一博从来没忘过。

他记得自己从很小的时候就喜欢粘着肖战，两个人同吃同玩，今天你住我家，明天我睡你床。

他也记得，那一场把他们两个彻底分开的噩梦。

当时的肖战还模仿着电视剧里母亲不得已与婴孩分离的戏码，在他的手指上留下了一个很深的咬痕，而他也在肖战的手指上留下了同样深的一个伤口。

那个时候，他们都怕丢了对方，生怕这一别就是永远。

可现在，一方寻寻觅觅终得相逢，而另一方，早就在滚滚红尘袅袅岁月中忘记了一切。

“没关系，他说过要永远和我在一起，我记得就行了。”王一博像是在对着电话那头的人说话，又像是在自言自语。

“你要干什么？”

“干我该干的。”他舔了下嘴角，挂断了电话。


	2. Ⅱ.破碎

黑道太子爷居然为了一个男人去考了研究生，这种真相如果传出去，毫无疑问，王一博和肖战谁也跑不了，都要上头版头条。

如果媒体再机灵一点，挖出两家人曾经是邻居，两人还是高中时期的恋人，效果估计会更加劲爆。

大约一年前，黑道太子爷王一博在为自家投资的经纪公司剪彩时，在围观人群边缘发现了高中时期的初恋男友肖战正在打车，于是丢下公司一众高层拔腿就追，还仗着自己吃了晕车药，抢了助理的车一路狂飙跟到了C大门口。

而时为C大研一学子的肖战，本就是偶然路过多看了一眼，被王一博认出时又刚好打上了车，所以对于有人正在追他这事根本浑然不知。

黑道太子抛下剪彩事宜狂追出租，这惊天动地的一幕被一家小报的记者拍了下来。这位不怕死的媒体人立刻抬笔写下了无数篇或可歌可泣或肉欲横流的爱情故事，寄到了王一博父亲助理刘斯的手里，想赚一笔封口费。

于是第二天，这家报社就被收购转营文印店了。

“你说说，好好的一个人，当年为了和你在一起被他爸打到住院，这才几年，居然就已经不认识你了。”

早些时候还说王一博活该吐死的刘斯站在客厅里，拿着一盒晕车药不无惋惜地说。

“那时候医生说是绑匪伤了他的头，影响了记忆。”王一博坐在自己家的沙发上，心里不甘就忍不住反驳。

“那这后劲够大的，过了这么多年才失忆呢？再说了，他被人绑架，不就是因为绑匪想绑你结果绑错了人吗？”刘斯摊手，“如果不是因为这件事，他爸也发现不了你们两个有一腿啊。”

这倒是句实话。当时肖战被解救出来，躺在担架上满脸是血，一直用手捂着脸不让他看自己的伤，结果王一博一着急就拉着他的手哭了出来，这一哭可算是让一直蹲守一旁的肖爸爸发现了两人的关系不一般。

小不忍则乱大谋啊。万年不哭王一博坐在沙发上沉默了。

而且那个时候，肖战明明还是记得他的，为什么几年过去，他就什么都忘了？

“不过这都开学了，你不住宿舍啊？”刘斯是个聪明人，看出了王一博的心思，赶紧转移话题。

王一博想了很久，久到刘斯都以为他不会再搭话了，才轻声说出了自己的顾虑：“......我不知道该怎么面对他。”

刘斯走过去在沙发扶手上坐下，拍了拍王一博的背：“别给自己太大压力，你就当......重新认识了一次，重新开始一次呗。”

王一博苦笑道：“哪有那么简单？”

他是有这个意思的，只是他害怕，如果再失败一次，不知道还有没有第三次机会。

“有我在就是简单。”刘斯挑了挑眉，他看到王一博瞬间带了希望光芒的眼神，立刻补充：“就一个要求，别让你爸知道我在帮你，不然我的大长腿就保不住了。”

“别夸张了，你都跟他十年了，他哪舍得下狠手。”王一博顿时松了一口气，也有精神打趣刘斯了。

“我只是个小助理，你可是他唯一的儿子，就算他再信任我重用我，也不会把我看得比他唯一的儿子重。”刘斯收敛了刚刚的轻松神色，正色道。

王一博不知道说什么好。

“一博，在你爸眼里，天大的好处都越不过你去，他是真的爱你的。”刘斯放缓了语气，语重心长的说。

“......我知道了，下周他生日，我会去的。”

#

当天傍晚的时候，王一博就拖着一个蓝色的行李箱站在了宿舍门口。

学生公寓没有电梯，但他和肖战的宿舍在一楼，他犹豫了一下，还是用拿着钥匙的那只手敲了敲门。

“来了——”屋里人的声音由远及近，屋门被打开，肖战穿着白色的T恤和深蓝色的睡裤探出半个身子来，头发还是湿漉漉的。

他看清楚了站在门口的人，脸上的表情瞬间僵住了：“怎么又是你？”

王一博看了看自己握着拉杆的手，轻轻动了动手指。

肖战自觉失言，有些讪讪的摸了摸头：“哦对，你也住这里来着......”

“开学了，得住校。”王一博的脸上没有表情，声音却有一点发紧。他看着肖战湿润的头发落在额前。

这样的发型模糊了他的颅顶高度，显得他头大肩窄个子矮，但那种青涩的感觉却足够把王一博拉回到某些了不得的回忆中心。

他的喉结迅速的上下一动，发出一声很轻的“咕噜”。

肖战一脸奇怪的看着他：“你...进不进来？一楼蚊子很多的。”

“哦。”王一博这才回过神来，拉着箱子埋头走进屋去，肖战在他身后关上门，同时还摇了摇头翻了个白眼——这人，看着不太聪明啊。

宿舍的墙壁上贴满了天蓝色的墙纸，左右各有一张单人床，其中有一张上已经放了两本书和一个吹风机，那应该就是肖战的床。

“这边有衣橱和桌子，你可以把东西放这边，那边是浴室，全天都有热水。”肖战指了指和床铺相反的方向，向王一博介绍着，“咱们研究生宿舍有空调，但是电费要自理，每层都有两个无烟厨房，那里有冰箱。”

王一博点了下头，把箱子提到自己的那张桌子上，低下头抿了抿嘴唇，突然很郑重的说：“学长。”

“啊？”肖战本来是很避免和他对视的，但听到这两个字也就条件反射的回过了头。

“中午我是开玩笑的，你别往心里去。”王一博很难得的一次说了这么多话，反倒把肖战吓了一跳。

“哦...哦！你说那个啊，没关系的，”肖战终于露出了一个轻松的笑容，“你放心，我不会......”

“不过我总看着你，是因为你长得很像我以前的一个朋友。”王一博打断了肖战明显要客气说不会放在心上的鬼话，一脸的认真严肃，一本正经的扯谎，“他是我唯一的朋友，但是我们已经失去联系好多年了。我只是没想到，世界上居然会有那么像的两个人。”

“啊？哦...这样......”肖战呆了一下，又一次不由自主的抬手摸了摸头，思考了一下笑着说，“那，那你就是有点想他了呗？没关系，如果你不介意的话，也可以把我当朋友，有什么问题都可以来找我。”

王一博垂下了眼睫，默不作声。

肖战突然意识到自己的话说的太过自大了。他们才刚刚认识两天，而且还闹过一场不那么愉快的乌龙，他凭什么一开口就说别人可以把他当朋友啊？

而且......看王一博现在的反应，他和那个朋友恐怕不只是单纯失联了那么简单。肖战狠狠咬了一下自己的舌尖，他还是太莽撞了。

然而，正当肖战自我责备准备开口道歉的时候，王一博却舔了舔嘴唇，带着微不可闻的颤抖，给出了一个字的肯定答复：“好。”

这么多年兜兜转转，他们两个终于又聚到了一起。

甚至就连成为朋友的开场白都分毫不差。

那个时候，没有朋友的王一博每每在三五成群的同龄人中独来独往，显得格外孤僻惹眼，他在每次分组活动时都会落单，在回家的路上也总是一个人。

那时的肖战刚好相反，无论走到哪里都深受欢迎，多的是好友勾肩搭背，前簇后拥。

可这样的肖战，偏偏对那样的王一博伸出了一只手，说，如果你不介意的话，也可以把我当朋友，有什么问题都可以来找我。

只可惜，那一刻生动而美好的相识 ，在前几年却只能成为回忆中最闪亮的零星碎片，他们亲手击碎了属于彼此的未来。王一博的里面少了肖战，肖战的里面少了王一博，清理之后的重新组合，不是所谓完整，而是整整一个残缺。

好在，现在有了第二次机会。而王一博抓住了这个机会，他看向肖战有些惊讶的眼睛，嘴角不受控制的微微翘起，又重复了一遍：“好。”

肖战露出两颗小兔牙，就连唇边的痣也染了几分生动的喜悦：“好，那就这么说定了，那，那你先收拾，我去拿点吃的回来！”

王一博点了点头嗯了一声，装模作样的打开了箱子，假装在思考怎么整理，实际上却在偷眼瞟着肖战。

窗外的夕阳照耀在波光粼粼的湖面上，反射出点点带着温度的光芒，他看着肖战脚步轻快的跑出门去，后者还自然的喊了一声：“一会儿给我开门！”

他以为，曾经破碎的东西，现在可以重新粘好了。

肖战从厨房端回来了一份酥肉和一碗速冻水饺，王一博也把书桌收拾了出来，两个人坐在一张桌子前吃晚饭。

其实王一博在出门前已经简单的吃了几口东西，现在也不是很饿，但他看着还冒着热气的酥肉，知道那大概是肖战亲手刚炸出来的，也就拿起筷子准备吃第二轮。

肖战拿出两个小月饼盒装醋，不好意思的解释：“小碟子被人拿走了，现在只有这个了。”

“没事，挺好的。”王一博看着那两个塑料月饼盒，对着肖战笑了一下，却发现一条项链从他T恤的领口处露了出来，充当吊坠的是一枚设计感很强的银戒。

“这项链......”王一博怔了一下，不由自主伸出手指指了指那枚戒指，欲言又止，终于还是改了口，“看着挺好看的。”

肖战顺着他的手指看了看自己脖子上的项链，用手指扯起来一点更全面的展示着，毫无防备的呲着牙笑：“是啊，我都不记得这东西是怎么来的了，但觉得好看就留着了。”

怎么来的？

王一博咽了一口口水。他有一枚和肖战的一模一样的戒指，还能是怎么来的？

他记得很清楚，肖战这枚戒指的内侧刻有他王一博名字的缩写，而自己的那一枚，也刻着肖战的。

如果仅仅是因为好看才留下，又何必贴身藏在衣服下面？王一博有理由相信，肖战的记忆没有他想象的那么难以唤醒。

他肯定还是记得的，只不过暂时不愿意想起罢了。

“不知道你吃不吃蒜，就弄了一点芥末。”肖战在月饼盒的边缘处挤了一点芥末，王一博看着这个熟悉的小动作，目光就像是一团带着夕阳余温的薄纱，包裹着肖战，若有似无。

肖战夹了一个饺子，轻轻沾了一点醋和芥末放进嘴里，然后瞬间爆发：“啊，好辣！”芥末的辣和辣椒的辣完全不是一回事，他捂着嘴巴捏住鼻子，可眼泪还是夺眶而出。

王一博就那么看着他辣的扭曲的表情和翻涌的泪花，明明没有吃芥末，却也红着眼睛和鼻头，轻轻附和了一句：“是啊，好辣。”

说着说着，眼眶就渐渐温热了起来。


	3. Ⅲ.牢笼 （上）

刚刚开学的一个月每周只有两节课，王一博有大把的时间可以和肖战混在一起，出双入对，如影随形。而肖战显然觉得他有照顾不合群小学弟的义务，因此不仅不排斥王一博的黏人，反而还总是想着带他一起参加各种聚会和活动，他不知道是巧合还是什么，王一博虽然性格和他完全相反，但爱好和习惯却和他如出一辙——谁也不会拒绝这样合拍的朋友。

肖战是一个有着极强个人魅力的人，无论他走到哪里，都会成为焦点，这一点王一博是知道的。

同样，他也很清楚，肖战身边从来不乏追求者，那些人疯狂的就像学校湖边的水蚊子，都恨不得趴到他身上吸两口血。

王一博知道，自己可以仗着肖战的善良厚着脸皮粘着他做他的跟班，但这样的生活，注定少不了目睹他和别人的接触过程。其实其他的事还好，只是每次看到肖战和某个研二的女生走在一起，他就无端的烦躁。

可能是因为他们之间的举止过于密切了，完全伤了他的眼。

“你和那个小田，关系很好？”一天晚上，在肖战扶着床沿做俯卧撑的时候，王一博假装不经意的问了一句。他坐在自己的床上靠着床头板，手里还拿了一本马里奥·普佐的《教父》。

“对啊，我们是同一个社团的，又是搭档，关系当然好啊。”肖战不假思索的说，他的声音伴随着偶尔发出的喘息声，一字一句一口气，都让王一博的脸色越来越难看。

王一博“哦”了一声，拿起书继续阅读，可实际上根本一个字都看不进去。那个姓田的摆明了就是对肖战有意思，而肖战的反应也很暧昧，你说他有意思吧，他从不表示，就连女方的暗示也视而不见;说他没意思吧，他又一天到晚的不避嫌，女方组织的消遣活动，邀他十次他去九次，虽然次次都会带上王一博，可是游戏什么的玩的也很开，丝毫不避讳别人的眼光。

偏偏王一博是个孤僻性格，每每看着肖战在酒吧歌厅里和一桌子同性异性混的风生水起，他也只能坐在角落里抛眼刀，什么办法也没有。

肖战越是在他面前不避讳，越是拿他当亲密无间的朋友，他反倒越愠怒。毕竟，这一个月来肖战和田姓学姐发生的所有暧昧王一博看在眼里，他心里不是滋味，但也没有吃醋的立场，只能越来越冷漠。

但他知道，肖战还留着两个人的定情戒指，而且还甚是宝贝，这说不定能成为事情的转机，王一博虽然心里不悦，但多少还算能坐得住。

“怎么突然问起她啊，你对她有意思啊？”肖战露出一个促狭的笑容，一脸“哦呦我懂得”的表情，眯着眼睛看着王一博。

王一博一挥手把手里的书砸过去，冷着声音骂：“滚蛋！”虽然语气凶狠，但手下多少留了分寸，书只砸到了肖战的被子上，弹到了床下面。

“哎呀开个玩笑嘛，又生气。”肖战停止运动，擦了一把颌尖的汗珠，弯腰把书捡了起来，脸上带着几分讨好，“不要生气了嘛~”

王一博冷哼了一声，心里却觉得很是受用。

可是紧接着，肖战说出了一句让王一博起了杀心的话：“过两天就是小田的生日，她说喜欢我这条项链，我寻思着送别人自己戴过的东西多不好啊，可她就是要这个，我真是搞不懂......一博，你说我是包一下再送呢，还是干脆就这样给得了？”

王一博感觉一颗心脏猛地向下沉了一下，连带着胃也烧灼起来，他先是震惊了一下，不止为女方的大胆，更为了肖战模棱两可的态度，随后，那一双眼睛似火又像冰，带着一半灼烧一半冷酷看着肖战，一字一字咬牙切齿的说：“那重要吗？恐怕你给了，她也没命收。”

“别说的那么吓人嘛。”肖战对于王一博偶尔表现出来的狠戾表情已经习以为常了，他像哄发脾气的小猫一样在他头上摸了一把，“这又不是什么诅咒。”

王一博想要反驳的声音因为这个轻柔的抚摸而在舌尖打了个滚，又顺着喉咙吞了回去。

他以为，肖战也许只是随口一问，不一定真的动了把戒指送人的心思。

可是他显然低估了肖战言出必行的优秀品质。

到了小田生日的当天，肖战还是把项链拿去商场做了保养，然后把它放进了一个紫罗兰色的绸面礼盒里，准备在晚上生日派对的时候送给小田。

“一博，今天晚上小田过生日，你一起来吗？”肖战发现只要一提起小田，王一博就会特别激动，所以他猜测，这十有八九十是男孩子忸怩说不出口的爱情来了。在他们两个坐在宿舍的床上面对面无话时，肖战问。

“不去。”天渐渐凉了，王一博打算回家拿几件厚衣服，“我今晚得回趟家。”

“那好，我替你带生日祝福过去。”肖战点了点头，扬了一下手，习惯性的拉了一下衣服的领子，像是要把项链放进去，可是原本应该荡着项链的脖颈上却空空如也。

王一博眼尖，一下子就发现了端倪，光着脚一步下床，另一只脚还没离开床面，他的手已经握住了肖战的手腕：“你的项链呢？”

肖战愣住了，他看着王一博明显蕴藏着怒气的眼睛，很是无辜：“不是说了，要送给小田的吗......”

“她配吗？！”王一博突然吼了一声，把肖战吓得一个激灵，“那是你亲自画图设计的，我亲手打的戒指！凭什么她说喜欢你就送？！”

“一博，你在说什么啊？”肖战皱起眉头，他只当王一博脾气古怪，却没想到他会说出这样的话，“我根本不明白你在说什么。”

“你明白不了！”王一博甩开肖战的手，回身潦草的穿上鞋子，声音已经恢复了冰冷，“装睡的人是叫不醒的，你自己不愿意想起来，谁也没法让你明白。”

说完，他不顾肖战吃痛的表情，摔门而去。

他是真的生肖战的气了，不是气他忘了自己，而是气他明明还很宝贝那枚戒指，却还要送给别人。

这让他有了很深的危机感，他从潜意识里就觉得，肖战已经对小田动了心。

王一博骑着摩托车去了刘斯家，在这里他可以尽情的表达自己的负面情绪。

他暴躁的在客厅里兜圈子，双手时不时捋一把自己的头发，说话的语气甚至有些气急败坏：“刘斯，我该怎么办？我控制不了自己的情绪！”

“你先冷静一点，你说他要把你们的定情戒指送人，问题是他知道那是定情戒指吗？”刘斯倒是比较能沉得住气。

“我不知道！”王一博被戳中了痛处，一双眼睛都是红的，“看他的样子，他不是一点都不记得了，可为什么要撒谎呢？”

“一博，你这气生的没道理，你还没有告诉他以前发生过的事，”刘斯见王一博又要发作，赶忙解释，“他也不记得你们曾经在一起过，就算他真的对那戒指有印象，甚至可能还对你有感觉...但你也知道你平时那种表情，他怎么可能会往你喜欢他这个方向想呢？”

“那我现在应该怎么办。”王一博深呼吸，几乎立刻就冷静下来了。

刘斯愣了一下，反应过来之后无奈的笑了一下。他总能感觉到，王一博的身上透着一股比他爸还狠的劲头，不光是对别人，更是对自己。

沉吟片刻，刘斯说：“其实你心里已经有打算了，来我这里，只是发发脾气。”

“我还是想听听你的意见。”王一博一屁股坐在沙发上，摊开两只胳膊，歪了一下头。

刘斯舔了舔嘴唇，王一博说想听他的意见，说明他已经消了气，对现在的形势也已经吃透了，可有不甘心。

换句话说，就是王一博心里已经有了主意，理智告诉他不能这样做，但他依然不想放弃这个主意。

通常只有这个时候，他才会想听一听刘斯的想法，如果刘斯的想法对他胃口他就听，反之则当做没听到。

刘斯了解他的这个小主子，正邪无缝切，吃软不吃硬。他知道王一博的肚子里此刻一定憋着坏，想了一想，还是遵从了自己的心，苦口婆心的劝说起来：“我的意见啊，你先忍一忍，循序渐进的给肖战些温柔攻势，等再过一段时间自然就成了，到那个时候再问他到底记得什么不记得什么，就肯定是实话了。戒指毕竟是身外之物......”

“你的胆子真的越来越小了。”王一博嗤笑一声打断了刘斯，“他不说实话，我让他说不就完了？”

“别别，你怎么知道他说的不是实话啊？万一他就是想不起来了呢？”刘斯连连摆手，王一博这话他怎么听怎么像要逼供。

“他想不起来，我就帮他复习一遍不就得了？”王一博满不在乎的笑了起来。

刘斯哑然了。

不愧是黑道家养大的太子爷，何止是少爷羔子，根本就是头狼崽子！

“别拦我，不然卖了你。”王一博竖起一根手指，眯着眼睛警告刘斯。

刘斯心里有苦说不出，他敢吗？此刻他敢说个不，就是得罪完老的得罪小的，屁用没有！

上次这孩子还说要去他爸的生日会，结果不是照样放了全家的鸽子？刘斯在心里想，这一次他还是先保住自己再说吧。

王一博听不见他的腹诽，也不等他答应自己，站起身拍拍屁股就走人了，骑着他的大摩托回了趟自己家，换上一件细条纹的衬衣和一条细格西裤，搭一件灰色白纹毛线长外套，配一条斜纹领带并把领带扎进了西裤里。花型领针配长长的金币吊坠毛衣链，他把一套行头穿的严谨齐整，却也自由随意。

王一博把乱如鸡窝的头发洇湿，让它们顺从的贴着头皮垂下来，然后戴上一副平镜，细致的编弄服帖头发后，从卧室的床头柜里取出那枚精心养护过的戒指，戴在了手指上。

第一步，他要肖战的戒指送不出去。

第二步，他要所有人都知道他们的关系。

第三步，他要肖战百口莫辩，心甘情愿的跟他回家。

王一博对着镜子轻轻哈了口气，在朦胧的雾气中仔细端详着自己的眉眼。

说有正气凛然，也有邪风凌厉。

如果只有正气，那么他不可能对肖战下猛药，那么这件事情就会像顽疾成石，压在他的心口让他喘不上气来。

如果只有邪气，那更不用说了，肖战肯定和他势不两立。

现在这样就是刚刚好。王一博满意的看着雾气化开褪去，换好鞋，去参加小田的生日聚会。


	4. Ⅲ.牢笼 （下）

小田租了一个露天泳池开生日派对，这事她自己叽叽喳喳说了快一个月，王一博很快就找到了这个地方，在走进大门之前还在心里默念他的“三步走”：

第一步，他要肖战的戒指送不出去。

第二步，他要所有人都知道他们的关系。

第三步，他要肖战百口莫辩，心甘情愿的跟他回家。

这三件事对他来说都很容易，难的是如何让肖战不找他算账。

王一博走到泳池旁边，看着那些参加排队的人三三两两凑在一起嬉笑打闹，扯了扯领口，自然的扫视四周，很快找到了被围在最多人中心、穿着格子衬衣牛仔裤聊天的肖战。

他喜欢肖战今天的发型。他们都多少露出些额头，很有当年的默契。虽然王一博知道对方是无意的，但他的心情还是好了一点。

他从人群中穿过去，无声的走到肖战的身后，轻轻咳了一声。

肖战听到声音条件反射的回过头，看到王一博没什么表情的一张脸，他立刻惊喜的呲出了牙，嘴上却问：“一博？你不是说不来了吗？”

王一博微微一笑：“事情都忙完了，我看时间还早，就过来了。”

肖战上下打量了王一博一番，意味深长的眯起眼睛，指了指他：“哦——我知道了，你是去忙活自己的造型了吧？还说对小田没有意思！”

王一博刚要开口，小田就像只肥泥鳅一样从人群里钻了出来，接着话茬笑问：“聊我什么呢这么开心？”她看了王一博一眼，忽然提高了音量：“呀！一博穿的这么隆重啊！真是给我面子啊，这么帅都快赶上你肖学长了！”

肖战是研究生院的院草，“快赶上他”已经是对一个人容貌很高的评价了。这句话一出口，几乎所有人或好奇或惊奇的目光都慢慢汇聚了过来，而王一博今天的造型确实用心，和他平时的冷酷帅气有着很大不同，但凡看到他的人大多挪不开眼，这使得游泳池旁刚刚还欢声笑语的畅谈声顿时小了许多。

王一博的眉头紧蹙一下又骤然松开，他讨厌没来由没教养的插嘴，更讨厌这种带着目的性的截话。

但也只是一下子，他就克服了胃里不断翻上来的恶心，换上一个皮笑肉不笑的表情，用同样大的音量干巴巴的笑着说：“哪有学姐说的那么夸张，我只是礼貌性的收拾一下，好配得上这种场合，比不修边幅好一点罢了。”礼貌性的，也不是为她，更不是给她面子。

小田压根听不出来王一博话里的意思，还在咯咯咯的笑：“学弟不要谦虚啦！你是真的很帅，这份用心学姐心领啦！”她拍了拍自己的胸口，王一博瞟了一眼，那里垂着一条样式俗气的项链，他松了一口气。

“哈哈，确实，确实帅。”肖战也不是傻子，他能听出王一博话里话外的辛辣讽刺，连忙息事宁人般安抚的拍了拍他的肩膀，这一抬手，手指上那枚闪亮的戒指就露了出来。

他不仅没有送出去，还戴在了手上。

王一博把这一切看的真真切切，他抿紧了嘴唇。他又一次不知道肖战所说的话是真是假了。但他不能就这样放弃自己的计划，因为现在再一次涉嫌说谎的肖战在他看来是必须被教训的。

第一次是隐瞒对戒指的重视，第二次是说要把戒指送给小田，肖战这两次表现出的或真亦假的话术和行动，次次都足够王一博动真章的。

“我给学姐准备了礼物，很适合你今天的造型。”王一博深深看了肖战一眼，话却是对小田说的。

说着，他在大家的瞩目中举着那只戴着戒指的手，露出那枚和肖战的一模一样的戒指。

人群里发出了一阵低低的哗然。每一个熟悉肖战的人都知道他有一枚很珍视的戒指，和现在王一博手上带的分毫不差。

“这是肖战的戒指？”有个人用不大不小的声音问身边的人。

“肖战的戒指不是在他脖子上就是在他手上，什么时候离过身啊？”旁边的人惊讶的忘了压低音量。

“这不是肖战的戒指吗？”小田下意识的捂住了自己的嘴，但话已经脱口而出了。

“他的在他手上，这个是我的。”

肖战惊讶的看着王一博的手指，连忙低头查看自己的戒指，接着不可思议的说：“这不可能！怎么可能......”后半句话被他吞了回去，因为就连肖战自己都发现，这戒指和自己的就像复制粘贴一样，毫无差别。

肖战的话刺激到了吃瓜群众的神经，这一次几乎是每一个人都或兴奋或震惊的骚动了起来。

毕竟，一对朝夕相处、形影不离的室友，还拥有着同款的戒指，无论怎么想都太劲爆了。

王一博勾了一下唇角，他对这样的反应很满意。他放大音量，一字一句咬的清晰圆润，不疾不徐，刚好足够在场的每一个人听清：

“既然学姐那么喜欢从别人身上扒戴过的戒指，那就不要抢肖学长的了，我的这个和他的一模一样，同一个人设计，同一个人打造，除了内圈的刻字不一样，一点区别都没有。”

“一博你说什么呢？”肖战紧张的瞥了小田一眼，小声的提醒王一博话说的太过了，但话一出口，又变得一点气势没有。

小田本来还因为王一博的讽刺有些愤怒，但现在已经傻在原地不知道该怎么办了。

除了内圈的刻字不一样，一点区别都没有。这句话太暧昧了。

“学姐是不是就喜欢别人的东西啊？”王一博没有理会肖战的话，他收回手，背着双手把上身往前探了探，一脸玩味的看着小田惊恐的脸，“别人的戒指，为了别人准备的心意，别人的男朋友。学姐，脸皮那么厚，得贴了不少金吧？”

“一博！”肖战连忙想要制止，但王一博依旧不作理会。肖战伸手拉他的胳膊，他头都不扭的甩开，脸上始终带着笑意，但音量渐渐小了下来：

“怎么，当了第三者还以为我是后来者居上？张口就要别人的定情戒指，你也配？而且，我来是为了我男朋友，不是为了你所谓的生日Party。”

“王一博！”肖战带着满满的警告压低声音怒喝，“看看这是什么场合，不要再说了！”

他的第一反应不是否认。今晚的误会太多，肖战知道这不是一两句话可以解释清楚的。他是快要毕业的人，充其量顶着压力过一年，但是如果王一博因为闹出这种事被不知情的人误会，那就麻烦了。

“你......”小田被气的浑身发抖，她从来没受过这么大的委屈，可她又分明理亏，实在没有话反驳。况且，对着这样一个不会客气的人肉嘲讽机，全世界都在看热闹，谁也不敢帮她，她自己也根本什么话都不敢说啊。王一博最后深深刺了小田一眼，算是把她一直强撑着的表皮给刺破了，她转身就跑了，哭的所有人都听得见。

和小田关系好的同学纷纷追上去怕她出事，其余的人也不敢再明目张胆的看热闹，很快散去，但大多还是会偷偷瞟着眼睛，关注着王一博肖战这边的动静。

挨骂的人一消失，骂人的人就全身松懈了下来。王一博满意的呵出一口气，转头看向气的眼尾泛红的肖战。

他看得出肖战在生气，也看得出肖战是气他在别人的生日派对上对主人大放厥词——但他并没有因为王一博故意扭曲他们两人的关系而生气。

王一博瞬间耷拉下两道眉毛，声音里也带了点受伤：“你什么都不记得，我实在没有办法了，战哥，别生我气。”

面对这样的王一博，肖战是一点脾气也没有，但他这次做出的事确实触及了肖战的底线。

肖战沉了一口气，满眼的恼怒严厉：“你最好把这些乱七八糟的事情解释清楚。”

“我保证。”王一博举起手，然后看了一眼四周，“不过这事一句半句也说不清，这里人太多，我们换个地方谈吧。”

肖战是学校的风云人物，他也担心总在这里滞留对小田和王一博影响不好，也就勉强点了点头。王一博微不可见的牵了一下嘴角，随后马上摆出真诚中带点惶恐的表情：“走吧。”

肖战狠狠剜了他一眼，拔腿就往外走。王一博跟上去，在他身后露出了一个计谋得逞后的笑容。

因为以为今晚会喝酒，肖战并没有开车，他只能坐王一博的摩托。王一博递给他一个头盔，然后自己戴上了一个。

肖战还在气头上，根本就没想起来怀疑一下，为什么王一博一个人出门要准备两个头盔，而且这种输了特殊涂层的墨镜头盔在夜晚根本看不见路，他带出来干嘛？

王一博沉着冷静不惊慌，骑着他心爱的大摩托，带着他心爱的野男人，回到了他的小房子。

途中他不断地加速减速，这迫使基本失去了视觉的肖战只能轻轻扶上了他的腰，这让王一博的嘴角翘了一路。

“到了。”王一博把车骑进了车库，下了摩托，摘下了头盔。

肖战也跳下摩托摘下头盔，随后一下子就愣住了。他没有想到王一博家会是这个样子。

王一博走到楼梯口时回过头来，看到肖战还站在原地，他不由自主的笑了一下：“你就呆在这里？不上去坐吗？”

肖战回过神来，含糊的唔了一声，快步跟了上去。

在上楼的过程中肖战发现，王一博的家，从车库开始，无论是四周的墙壁还是天花板，都贴满了厚厚的隔音泡沫，地板上铺着隔音地毯，整个两层高的房子就像是一个特大号的录音棚。

“觉得奇怪，对吗？”王一博从冰箱里拿了一瓶可乐递给肖战，看着他有些吃惊的表情，语气中透出几分戏谑，“不止这些，这座房子的每一块玻璃都是防弹单向玻璃，我卧室的墙里有一间密室，里面放满了枪和子弹。”

听到玻璃时肖战还觉得有点发毛，但听到了枪和子弹，他就放下心来，接过可乐拧开瓶盖，喝了一口，然后干笑了两声：“呵呵，开玩笑也没用，今天的事你总得解释清楚。”

王一博本来也只是想吓唬吓唬肖战，但他同时也存了一丝真心想探探他的口风，没想到肖战还是一副完全不知道他身份的样子，这让他多少有些失望。他独自走到沙发前坐下，有些失望的语气平平：“你想从哪里开始知道？”

“戒指。”肖战干脆的回答，他指了指王一博手上的戒指，“你为什么有个一模一样的？”

“诚如我跟田淑奇所说的那样，这就是定情戒指。”王一博面无表情的垂下眼睑。

肖战显然是不相信的：“我再说一次，别闹了。你总得解释清楚。”

“我没有骗你。七年前的时候，是你亲手设计了这枚戒指，也是我亲手打出来的。”王一博抬眼，整个人平静又疲惫，就像一个杀人如麻的老牌杀手终于退了休，但还要跟后辈交接一样。

“七年前我才高三！”肖战彻底生气了，他还是笃定王一博在耍他，“王一博你可不可以不要闹了？平时寻我开心寻的还不够吗？这一次能不能说句实话啊！”

“我没有骗你。”王一博再一次重复了这句话，他举起那根带着疤痕的手指：

“这个疤，就是那个时候留下的，你咬的，你说过以后就算我们老得认不出对方了，只要你看到这个疤就一定能认出我，你手上同样的位置也有一个，是我咬的，如果你还是不相信，我们可以去医院做齿痕鉴定。”

庞大的信息量冲的肖战的脑袋发蒙，紧接着就是剧烈的疼痛，他难以置信的看了一眼自己的手指，然后痛苦的抱住了头，一双眼睛里布满了血丝：“不可能！这不可能！”

他闭上眼睛，企图给自己洗脑：“都是假的，不可能！”

“什么不可能？我听不清。”王一博早就猜到他没那么容易接受这一切，不过证据就摆在眼前，他却不肯相信，这让王一博既懊恼又心疼。

他假装听不清，叹了口气，走到肖战面前握住他的肩膀，让他和自己对视：“你的戒指内圈上是WYB，我的是XZ，你看清楚这戒指已经有些旧了，不可能是我伪造的，你看......”说着，他就要摘下自己的戒指给肖战展示内圈的刻字，却被突然爆发的肖战抬手一甩，戒指就顺势飞了出去。

“我说我不可能喜欢过你！就算是以前喜欢也肯定是被逼的！都是假的！”

肖战发了疯一样的吼着，那愤怒到了极点又痛苦到了上限的声音被四周的隔音泡沫吸了进去，没有一点回声。但王一博也不能再装没听到了。

那一瞬间，他感觉世界都崩塌了。

他可以接受肖战认不得他，可以接受肖战可能说出的谎话，可以接受他假装不在乎，可以接受他生自己的气。

可他唯独不能接受肖战否定他们曾经的一切。

他不能忍受肖战不爱他，他强迫肖战必须接受他们曾经是情侣的事实，但当对方告诉他“就算有也是被逼的，是假的”，他心底的唯一一点暖也被无尽的黑暗所吞噬了。

他的心里就只剩厚厚的云层中慢腾腾翻滚的闪电和闷闷作响的雷声，仿佛用成吨的棉花去灭一根点燃的火柴，没有任何激烈的情绪，每一朵棉花都裹着厚厚的平静与寻常，却在隐晦处爆发，犹如闷雷于近处炸响，火海燎浸棉花。

王一博再也控制不住自己的情绪，他发狠的扳住肖战的肩膀，把他撞到了墙上，那里粘着厚厚的泡沫，不会让人受伤，但足够震得人心脏狂跳。

“你干什么？！”肖战怒喊着，挣扎着，但几乎全身的力气都在随着时间的推移一点点流逝。

可乐！那瓶可乐有问题！

肖战明白过来时已经太晚了。

王一博的眼睛里闪烁着狠戾的光，他死死地盯住肖战愤然的双眼，露出一个几近扭曲的的笑容。他俯下身，在不断扭动的那人的耳边轻轻的说：“你走不了了，我没有开玩笑，枪，子弹，这里应有尽有，却唯独没有第二道门。”

“欢迎来到我的世界你的牢笼，做我的囚臣吧。”

肖战很想把王一博推开，给他一拳，再狠狠补上两脚。但每一次他想挣扎，只能感觉到天旋地转，就连站着的力气也快要没有了。

就当他顺着墙壁滑下去，一屁股坐在王一博的脚边，快要闭上眼睛的时候，他听到在他的头顶上方，或者说，四面八方，都传来了同一个声音，说着同一句话——

“战战，你逃不掉的。”


	5. Ⅳ.床笫 （上）

肖战醒来的时候，天已经亮了。

他被换上了一套深蓝色睡衣，睡衣保存的很好，但能看出来是旧衣服，袖子和裤腿都有些短，肩膀却很合适，布料凉凉的亲肤。他几乎可以确定，如果放在几年前，他可能真的会挺喜欢这套睡衣。

肖战扶着脑袋爬起来，发现自己是被安置在了一间只有家具的屋子里，四周的墙壁和天花板也没有厚厚的隔音泡沫，而是刷着天蓝色的油漆。他昨晚睡过的这张床软硬适中，上面铺着薄荷绿的床单，被罩的颜色也是差不多的绿，只是上面多印了几个水煮蛋的图案。床头柜上有一个小夜灯，现在还亮着。

房间有窗户，但窗户不大，窗帘是暗红色的，遮不住窗外的阳光，窗口下面是书桌，也很旧，桌面上甚至还有陈年的杯子印。

肖战下了床，地上放着的一双白色兔子拖鞋，他几乎没有犹豫就穿在了脚上。他对这里的摆设有着说不出的熟悉感，也并不排斥这个房间。

就在他绞尽脑汁想要想明白这里为什么会让他那么熟悉的时候，房门被打开了。

“你醒了？”王一博穿着合身的深绿色丝绸睡衣，端着一个托盘走了进来，托盘上面放着一份三明治和一杯牛奶，“来吃早饭吧。”

肖战看到王一博先是愣了一下，紧接着，昨天发生的事情都像走马灯一样在他的脑子里回放了起来——包括他喝了可乐晕倒前听到的那些话。

肖战瞬间清醒过来，明白了自己的处境：他被非法囚禁了。

这想法逼的他一个激灵，立刻倒退了两步，与王一博拉开距离：“你别过来！”

王一博端着托盘站在原地，脸上的表情突然变得毫不意外：“我还以为这样能让你想起点什么来呢，果然没屁用。”

“这里是哪里？你想干什么？”肖战本来想护住自己的胸，但又觉得太娘了收回了手。

“这里是我家，我想让你吃饭。”王一博不以为然的晃了晃手里的托盘，牛奶在杯子里打了个转。他歪了下头，吊着眼睛了无生趣的看着肖战：“要不要？”

三明治的香味很浓，肖战下意识的摸了摸肚子，他从昨天晚上开始就没吃过东西了。

“不吃白不吃。”他思忖片刻，嘟囔着走过去拿三明治。

可当他的手碰到三明治的时候，那个托盘里的东西竟然一下子消失了，取而代之的是一枚银质戒指，正是和他同款的那一枚戒指。

“我们结婚吧，战战，你说过我们要永远在一起。”

王一博举着托盘，如鬼魅一般蛊惑着他。

肖战被吓醒了。他如同一个溺水求生的人，大口的呼吸着，满身的冷汗透湿了他的睡衣。

他的确躺在梦里的那个房间里，一切摆设都和梦里完全一致，只不过他的手腕和脚腕都被手铐靠在了床两端的栏杆上。

天还没有亮，而在他的身边还躺着一个人。

“醒了？”王一博用手撑着头看着他如濒死般呼吸着。夜灯的光芒笼罩在他的半张脸上，给他的五官平添了一层柔和的钝感。

肖战能模糊的想起来，王一博给他洗了脸换了衣服，那一段时他是半昏迷半清醒的。

“你到底想干什么？快放开我！”肖战尝试着挣扎，结果不出所料的失败了。

王一博勾起嘴角，这一天他的表情几乎要抵过平时两个月的量了：“我想干什么，你不清楚吗？你看看这是哪里，我们躺在床上还能干什么？”

肖战瞪着他。

“至于放开你，那就更不可能了。毕竟以你现在的心情，我觉得你不会在接下来的活动里配合我。”说话的人懒洋洋的翻了个身爬起来，拉开了床头柜的抽屉，从里面翻找着，终于找出了一个方方的小盒子。他从盒子里取出了一个分装的小方块，叼在嘴里，又把盒子扔回床头柜里。

“我去！你有病吧？！”肖战看清了王一博红唇贝齿间叼的东西，瞬间吓尿，像只被人翻了个的王八一样疯狂蹬腿，妄图离王一博远一点，“我警告你你你你你不要乱来啊啊啊啊！！！”

王一博叼着安全套瞥着肖战惊恐的表情，没有说话。他本来也没打算长期的囚禁这块心头肉，但是昨天那些话的确激的他火起，出于惩罚的心态，他才把人铐在了床上。

不过现在看来，似乎不做点什么都对不起肖战这七魂去了三魂不保的情绪。

但王一博还是把唇齿间的东西拿下来，扔回了床头柜上。包装纸砸中开着的小夜灯，屋顶上迅速的出现一个影子，几紧接着恢复成一片完整的暖黄色。

他跪起身，弓着背低下头看着肖战，后者才刚刚松了一口气，此刻也带着十足的防备看着他。

王一博浅浅的呼吸着，他看得出肖战对他的抵触，这把他从舒适的安全感里扯了出来。本来他是可以更放肆一点的，可惜现在的肖战不会允许了。

这样想着，他瞬间就失去了力气，缓缓的坐了下去，仍然弓着背，看上去却更加颓唐了。

肖战逆着灯光看过去，只能看到一大坨影子，他看不清王一博脸上的表情，只能看到他抬起手轻轻的捂着脸，半天都没有动。

肖战躺在床上，手脚都不能动弹，刚刚的挣扎磨破了他的脚后跟，可他根本感觉不到疼。谁也不知道王一博会不会在下一秒又扑上来了，他只能努力平复情绪，调整呼吸，让胸膛连绵不断的鼓动起伏慢慢变得平静。可当他自己的呼吸声弱下去之后，一个浅浅的抽泣声就落入了他的耳朵。

“......你为什么要忘了我？”

在柔和的灯光下，那个声音颤颤巍巍带着哭腔，包裹着无限的委屈。

肖战有些不确定，他犹豫着，抓住了手铐的连接处，微微抬起上身，侧着耳朵去听。

王一博抹掉一把眼泪，有泪滴从他的鼻尖上滚落，携裹着灯光摔碎在床单上，然后迅速被吸收干净，只留下一个比别处稍微深了一色的水痕。

他的肩膀微微颤耸，声音也有些哑：“你为什么要忘了我，如果你忘了，又为什么要留着戒指，如果你记得，又为什么不告诉我？”

他边哭边说：“这么多年你都跑到哪去了，我每天都在找你，又每天都要失望，我差一点就要撑不住了。”

肖战不知道该说些什么，只有微张着嘴唇，默默吞下他无边无尽的诉怨与委屈。

最后，王一博放下双手，重新抬起湿漉漉的脸看着肖战，间或夹杂着几声微不可闻的抽咽声，但情绪相对来说稳定多了。他不带任何希望的觑着肖战脸上复杂的情绪，自我讥诮：“算了，你根本就不记得，跟你说这么多干嘛。”

肖战张了张嘴想要反驳，但却终究没有话说。

“这七年，你谈过恋爱了吗。”王一博的鼻头还是红红的，脸颊也带着粉色，肖战看着他一派可怜兮兮又倔的不行的样子，不由自主的说了实话：“......谈过......”

“什么时候，男的女的。”王一博找出纸巾来擤鼻涕，睫毛上还挂着眼泪，语气也轻轻的丁点不冲，肖战的心又软了一点：“都、都有......就大一的时候吧。”

王一博擦着眼泪冷笑了一声，把肖战吓得一抖，但他并没有任何发作的迹象，而是接着用那种不像在提问题的调调提问：“都到什么程度了啊。”

“......该做的不该做的吧，反正...就那样了。”

“亲过没？”好奇的意味浓了一些。

“亲过。”肖战老老实实的回答。

王一博用了四分之一秒转身俯头，精准的吻了一下肖战的唇：“像这样？”

肖战抿起嘴唇点了点头：“嗯。”  
然后，他眨了眨眼睛，觉得有哪里不对劲。

王一博把手里攥到变形的纸巾扔到了地上，有点得意又有些恼火的笑弯了眼睛：“我哭着问你话，你也会想到不开心的事，这就是心理暗示；我重复擦眼泪的动作，问你的问题都是简单且没必要撒谎的，这也是心理暗示。”

“所以，你这七年来谈过的恋爱都不开心，最多的也只有简单的亲吻，”王一博日有所思的总结着，然后浮出一个纯真的笑，“不好意思，你总是说谎，我只能这样做。”

接下来不等肖战作出反应，王一博已经迅速的扣住他的下巴，把一个滚烫炽热的吻递了上去。

肖战抵抗不及，连嘴巴都闭不上，那条火热灵活的舌缠绕着积攒了许久的欲望，纠缠着他僵硬麻木的舌尖，就像惊蛰后苏醒的小蛇，欢快又放肆。

他不想回应这个吻，却难以抗拒这份猛烈的攻击，那感觉出奇的熟悉，只消须臾就点燃了他。

欲罢不能。  
“嗯......”肖战从鼻腔里顶出一声隐忍的闷哼，只一瞬间，连自己都觉得惊讶万分。那道带着些许难耐的呻吟有如一股电流通过了两人的四肢百骸，全都汇聚在某一处，膨胀发烫。肖战更是折磨，他甚至觉得空虚，不安的扭动着，似乎急需一根可以插入反应堆的冷却棒。

王一博看出了他的渴求，掩藏不住嘴角魅惑的笑意，探着舌尖舔弄着肖战的口腔内壁，一次又一次划过他的舌根处，双手也一点点向下蔓延，若有似无的触碰着，抚摸着，颠倒众生。

可是当那一处器官最终被握住的时候，肖战陡然清醒，他的确需要一个怀抱一个胸膛，但不能是王一博的。

他飞速的咬了那嘴唇一口，用了不小的力气，一股咸腥的味道随着嘶声一同染上了他的唇齿。

王一博吃痛松开了他，嘴唇上沾染的血液就如一朵妖异冶艳的花，绽放在肖战的眼里。

王一博带着深意的眼神足够摄人心魄，他盯了肖战一眼，暧昧的用大拇指抹了一下嘴角，把蔓延开来的血迹抿入口中：“这个才叫吻，明白了吗？”

相对于那种浮皮潦草的浅尝辄止，他更喜欢这种楔入肺腑的深度契合。

看肖战的表情，他显然不这么觉得。  
“以后每一天，我都会帮你复习我们过去经历过的，相信过不了多久，你就会想起来的。”  
王一博的眼睛里闪烁着冷静却带着疯狂温度的光芒：

“别让我失望。”


	6. Ⅳ.床笫 （下）

大概到了第二天的中午，肖战被允许下床活动，但他的脖子上被套上了一根细细的黑色项圈，王一博消失了一个上午，回来时就是给他带上这么个玩意，在给他打开手铐的时候说：“这根项圈里面有40V的电压，如果你想要逃跑或者做什么没打报告的事情，我就会按这个遥控，只需要三秒钟，你就会被电晕。”

他拿出遥控器在肖战面前晃了一下。

肖战垂下的睫毛颤抖一下，咬着下嘴唇不置可否，昨天那个吻之后，王一博并没有再强迫他做什么过分的事情，只是躺在他身边，背对着他翻弄着某本小说的书页，最后还掏出手机打了一局游戏。

他甚至假装开了麦，试探肖战会不会向对面的人求救。其实肖战没有那么傻，他知道以王一博的性格，除非是和关系极好的朋友打游戏，否则是不可能开麦的，向王一博的朋友求救？除非他疯了。

肖战承认，一开始的时候自己的确每一刻都提心吊胆，但渐渐的他就发现，王一博之所以限制他的行动，不是想伤害他，只是想减少他“不配合”所带来的麻烦。

但当王一博把这个危险的项圈戴在他的脖子上的时候，他又不是很确定之前的想法了。

王一博看着他若有所思的表情，微微一笑，拉起他的手：“该吃午饭了，走吧。”  
肖战有些抗拒这种他并不能看透的温柔，但也不敢拒绝，只能任由王一博拉着，小心翼翼的下床。王一博的耐心出奇的好，他的一只手拿着遥控器，一直插在口袋里，另一只手拉着肖战汗津津的手，等着他一点一点尽量水平的移动，忍不住笑出了声：“你不用那么害怕，只要不是暴力拆卸，项圈是不会漏电的。”

肖战心里的小恐惧被撞破，耳朵一红，闷闷的“哦”了一声。

他虽然抗拒王一博，但他并不抗拒吃饭。现在的时间距离他上一次吃东西已经过了差不多二十四个小时了，肖战一走出那个困了他半天多的房间，就闻到了饭菜的香味。

王一博像是牵着一个看得见的盲人一样，小心翼翼又不至于出声提醒，他紧紧地握着肖战僵硬的手，带着心满意足又有些兴奋的笑容，仿佛一个准备去玩过家家的小朋友。

餐厅在一楼，紧挨着厨房，肖战走到餐厅门口的时候，王一博有些刻意的拉了他一把，说是迫不及待要开饭可信度也不高啊，肖战下意识往厨房里看了一眼，只看见昨天路过时还窗明几净的厨房，此刻已经是一片狼藉。

“饭是你自己做的？”他忍不住问。

“......我尽力了。”王一博嘴上这样说，脸上却是小学生运动会折返跑得了第一名后等待表扬的表情。  
餐桌上摆着两碗米饭和五六个盘子，每个盘子里都盛着一坨分辨不出是什么物质的东西，黑乎乎的红，黑乎乎的黄，黑乎乎的绿，黑乎乎的蓝，甚至还有黑乎乎的白。

肖战的眉毛跳了一跳，他伸出空着的那只手指了指那坨黑乎乎的红：“...这是什么？”

“彩椒西红柿！”王一博一脸隐忍的自豪，他一本正经的拨弄一下头发，一副深藏功与名这不值得吹嘘的待称赞表情。

“那这个呢？”接下来是黑乎乎的黄。

“鸡肉炒蛋！”

“这个呢？”

“虎皮尖椒！”

“这个？”

“酱爆紫甘蓝！”

“那这个？！”

“白萝卜汤，水放少了就没有汤了。”

“王一博，”肖战欲哭无泪，“如果你一时半会不打算放我走，那能不能至少让我来做饭？”  
他猜就算他吃王一博这一桌菜中了什么邪毒，王一博也不会送他去医院洗胃的，到时候说不定还得给他熬一锅黑乎乎的绿豆汤解毒，不，毒上加毒。

王一博看着桌上那几盘不太成形的菜，摸了摸后脑勺，嘟着嘴“哦”了一声。  
两个人走到餐桌旁坐下，肖战实在是太饿，顾不上桌上每道菜都惨不忍睹的事实，拿起筷子扒了一口饭，嚼了两下发现，就连桌上唯一能吃的米饭都是夹生的。一旁的王一博并没有拿起筷子，而是十指交叉担在下巴上支撑着脸看着肖战，那个眼神让他很不舒服，因为王一博的表情不像是在看现在正努力嚼饭的他，而更像是穿越了时光看着七年前的那个肖战。

“......你别光看着我，你不饿吗？”肖战端着碗，面色尴尬的问。

王一博摇了摇头：“以前我们从来不在一起吃饭的，从来都是你吃，我在一边看着。”

“啊？”肖战一愣，“为什么？”

“因为我家算是黑道起家，涉及到的人和事都很复杂，所以在饮食上一直很小心。”王一博坦诚的说，“如果我吃了外面的东西，回家就要被押着胳膊架去楼上体检。”

“黑、黑道？”肖战结巴了一下，马上想起王一博之前说的枪支弹药，表情瞬间变得难以言喻。

“接下来是历史课。”王一博支起双手，用食指蹭了蹭鼻尖，似乎对这样的反应见怪不怪且早有准备，“七年前我爸刚刚靠着地下生意发家，我们一家人为了躲避不必要的麻烦，搬到了你家隔壁，也就是这里。”

他指了指脚下，肖战看着他，不动声色的在脑子里一遍遍搜索记忆，可他就是想不起来高三时自己家的住址，无奈之下只能作罢，听着王一博继续往下讲：“你爸那个时候还不太出名，一心想办一个属于自己的画展，但是经济条件一直不太允许，我爸呢，一介莽夫，唯独就是欣赏你爸画的竹子，非说那竹子苍劲有力，强摧不折，于是就准备了一笔钱想帮你爸完成心愿，他去送了两次都被你爸拒绝了，最后他就想出了一个损招，就是派我出马，你爸总不可能拿大扫帚把我一个小孩子赶出来吧？”

“也就是那一次，我认识了你。”

肖战看着王一博的眼睛，那里面刚刚还藏有对父辈轶事的讥诮，现在却溢出了满满的暖。这让他一时间有些失神。

“因为我爸的关系，我从小就经常转学，搬家，还跳了两级，所以一直没有朋友，那次见到你，其实也没觉得我们会成为朋友，可是第二天放学回家的路上，你拦住了我，说要和我一起回家，你还说知道我是跳级生，你也是跳过两级，所以很理解我在新环境里的不适应。”

“你可能想不起来，但开学那天，你在寝室对我说的那些话，在七年前我就已经听过一次了。”

“再后来，不到两个月的时间，我们就......”  
王一博低下头，抿住自己的舌尖，似乎是找不到什么合适的形容词来形容两人的关系。这样的反应引起了肖战的怀疑，他微微侧过头，轻声问：“我们，并没有在一起，是吗？”

王一博咬住自己的嘴唇，过了几秒钟才用轻到不能再轻的声音喃喃道：“......如果要说出来才算在一起过，我们的确没有。”

肖战愕然：“那你......”有病啊为什么这样对我？

“但是，我们接吻了。”王一博抬起了头，眼圈泛红，鼻尖也带着血色，“就在那个房间，你倚在窗边，我坐在桌子上，我们接吻了。”

“......不可能的。”肖战扯出一个勉强的笑，毫不怀疑的摇了摇头，“你说的这些事，每一件我都很震撼，但我却一件也想不起来，这不可能。”

“那是因为后来我们的关系被你爸爸发现，他把你打进了重症监护室，医生说你的海马体受到了轻微的损伤，有可能会发生记忆模糊的情况。”王一博本来想说绑架的事，可话在舌尖上打了个转，出口时又变了方向。

“我爸？把我打进了重症监护室？”肖战觉得这个说法很是可笑，不加掩饰的冷笑道：“王一博，之前你那些话，我不辨真假，也没必要往心里去，但你要是诋毁我爸，那咱们可就得好好论论了！”

“你说。”王一博求之不得。

“你说我们是邻居，你爸和我爸关系还挺好，那为什么我爸从来没有在家提起过这么一桩子事？”肖战头脑清晰，他条分缕析的盘点着自己的问题，“而且你说的那个画展，应该是我爸的成名展，如果出资人真的是你爸，网上应该都可以查到，为什么我也没看到过？你说我们在一起过，又被我爸发现了，他怎么发现的？这得是撞破了多大的事情才会把我打进ICU啊？你来给我解释解释，如果解释得通，不用你这样软禁我，我一定给你一个交代！”

“当年你刚出院没两天，你爸就举家搬迁去了外省，如果你不记得这些，他会冒那个风险去和你提吗？”王一博连想都不用想，很干脆的说，“我刚才说了，我们一家是为了避免麻烦才搬到这里来的，如果那么招摇大张旗鼓的帮你爸办展，那是不是才叫有病？至于你爸发现我们的事，”王一博深吸了一口气，又长叹出来，放低了声音，也放和缓了语气：“这件事情我也不是很清楚，反正你爸把你打进了ICU之后就通知了我爸，我爸也把我打了一顿，下手一点不比你爸轻，唯一不一样的是我们家有私人医生，所以我没能去医院找你。”

“你出院之后我曾经翻窗户去找过你，我们互相给对方留了个疤，”他动了动那根有疤的手指，“然后我就被你妈发现了，我爸把我拖回了家，软禁在家里过了整整一年，你现在看见的这些设计和装备，大多都是那个时候留下的。”

“就是因为这件事，我到现在都还无法原谅他，所以从上大学开始，我就一直一个人住在这里，幻想着你还在。我留着你的睡衣，你的拖鞋，把房间里的摆设换成和你房间里一模一样的，这么多年，从未变过。”

肖战沉默了。实际上，如果不是王一博用了错的方式把他拘禁在这里，他早就开始怀疑自己的认知了。对于他来说，王一博的深情款款和泪眼攻击都属于犯规但无实际效用的招数，但这种带有严密逻辑性的说辞，对他有着绝对的说服力。

他默默捂住了自己的胃，那里正纠结成一团，隐隐的难受。他能感受到胃袋两壁夹击着夹生的米饭，贴在一起蠕动着，物理研磨着那些米粒，他甚至可以感受到那硌人的碎米的形状。

“怎么了？不舒服吗？”王一博瞬间就紧张起来，他探着身子，伸出手去想要帮肖战按摩一下肠胃。

肖战不着痕迹的往后避了一下，顺势从椅子上站起身，一手叉腰一手托胃：“没事，就是有点胃疼，可能米饭太硬了。”

王一博虽然担心，但保险起见还是拿起了肖战用过的碗闻了闻，夹生饭特有的粉粉的生米味道把他的眉毛揪了起来，还打了一个结。

“一博，我想喝酸辣汤，”肖战见王一博的表情，立刻适时提出要求，“这是个偏方，可以促进胃酸分泌和肠蠕动，你肯定知道我妈是医生啊......”

王一博本来还在犹豫自己不会做酸辣汤，可是听到肖战语气弱弱的说出最后一句带着试探意味的话，再看看他微微鼓着嘴巴可怜兮兮的样子，心里还是不忍大于警戒——能说出这样的话，最起码证明肖战已经默认了两人在七年前是互相认识的。

这就是好的开始。王一博也不再多想，一脸内疚的点了点头，也站起身：“怪我不好，不该给你吃这种东西，我现在就去熬汤，你先回楼上躺一会儿。”

肖战抿着嘴虚弱的点了点头，微微佝偻着身子，抱着肚子一步一步往楼上挪去。

可进了房间关上房门，肖战立刻就直起了身子，三步并作两步冲到窗边，一把扯开了窗帘，露出后面贴着磨砂膜的窗户。

王一博家这个极具反侦查特色的房子很有意思，基本上是无懈可击的。肖战站在窗前，看着窗框上那些曾经因钉封窗木板而留下的孔洞，想起王一博所说的被软禁了一年的事，觉得应该不是夸张的说法——这里就像是他一次次出逃又一次次被抓回来、反复修补囚禁漏洞的成果。

但如果王一博说的话有一定参考价值，那是不是就意味着，现在翻出这扇窗户，就可以进入他口中所说的曾经的那个自己的房间？

肖战紧张的咽了一口唾沫，他的心脏正砰砰狂跳，每一下都在冲撞他的胸肋和喉咙，仿佛他现在弯腰一呕，就能吐出一颗完整的心脏一样。他伸出颤抖的手，小心翼翼的打开了驳住窗户的锁，尽量平稳的拉开了窗户——

“战，家里没有胡椒粉了，只是酸汤的话还有效果吗——”

肖战猛地回过头，只见上一秒刚推开门的王一博正站在门口，脸上的表情从担心变成了被骗后的受伤，再从受伤后的失望变成了绝望。

最后当这一切都褪去时，就只剩下了狰狞和扭曲。  
整个过程才不到一秒钟，肖战心口的恐惧还没来得及放大到扩满整个胸腔，王一博已经在他显得有些恐呆的注视下拿出了那个遥控器。

“别——”肖战坐在窗框上，由衷的感到恐惧，连忙伸出双手下意识的阻止。  
“我给你一次机会，现在给我下来，躺到床上去，否则，”王一博拿着遥控器，眼神冰冷，“你会直接从这里掉下去。”

肖战倒不是怕被电晕，他只是害怕这时候晕倒他会从二楼掉下去，万一摔断了腿，再想逃跑岂不是难上加难？所以当王一博说出这句话的时候，他几乎是立刻就照做了，明明对方手里拿的不是枪，他还是举着双手摆出投降的姿势，慢慢的挪到床边坐下。

“手铐。”王一博冷眼朝床头柜歪了下头。

肖战看着他一派冰霜模样，判断他不至于激动到真对自己下狠手，就老老实实的拿起放在床头柜上的手铐，铐住了自己的一只手，然后把另一端拷在床头的栏杆上，另一只手没办法自己铐，他就有些紧张的看向王一博。

那个眼神在王一博的眼里，就和装无辜讨可怜没什么区别。  
他压抑着愤怒和血液里急速流动的残忍暴虐的因子，直到手铐清脆的“咔嗒”声响起才稍稍好了一些，可是这样的一个眼神递过来就如同一个飞溅到汽油桶里的火星，王一博这一层冷静的面具顷刻间便被戾气彻底冲破了。

他扔下了手中的遥控器，扑到了床上，按倒肖战的身体，跨坐在他的肋间，一只手拿起手铐去铐人，另一只手飞速的褪下了自己的睡裤，露出了等待已久的作案工具。

肖战被压倒时痛苦的呻吟了一声，失策后的惊与悔冲的他的头都快要炸了，可是现在他发出的任何声调都再不能得到王一博丝毫的信任了，他看着王一博逐渐疯狂的动作，吓得脸色铁青，不禁失声叫喊：“王一博！你干什么？！！”

王一博的头发都垂在眼前，遮挡了他脸上大部分的情绪，肖战看不清他的表情，只知道那双黑到几乎看不到水光的眼睛里仿佛要喷火。

“王一博！你放开我！”肖战拼了老命的挣扎，不顾死活的扭动，手腕被手铐的边缘磨红破皮也毫不在意，两只脚胡乱蹬踹，企图把王一博从身上掀下去。

肖战脚后跟破皮的地方开始渗血，床单上被挒出几道凌乱的血痕。王一博死死压着身下的人，也从胯间看到了肖战脚边的血痕，手上扒人衣服的动作顿了一下，转而只扶住自己胯间的器官，上下撸动起来。

这个让人始料未及的转折打了肖战个措手不及，他看着王一博闭着眼睛自我安慰的举动惊呆了，但眼前画面带来的强烈的感官刺激和两人相同的器官青筋暴露的模样，还是让他一时间难以接受，加上胃部一直隐隐的疼痛不适，他终于还是露出了嫌恶和反胃的表情。

他闭上眼睛把头撇向一边，不想看着王一博剑指他鼻子尖的表演。但后者此刻已经睁开了眼睛，伸手就把他的头扭转回来，甚至直接粗暴的掰开了他的嘴，扣住他的下颌骨让他动弹不得。

肖战惊怒的张开了眼睛，但很快便什么都看不清了。  
乳白色半透明的滚烫液体喷射在他的脸上，给他的眉眼刷上了一层淫靡的水光。

王一博大口的喘息着，总共射出七八股，一滴不漏的都给了肖战那张刚刚还带着嫌恶和抗拒的脸。

“咽下去。”他命令道，同时把龟头蹭到肖战的唇边，用顶端残留的一点粘液给他两片殷红艳丽的嘴唇涂上一层润唇蜜。

肖战感觉那一股股咸腥的蛋白质品拥堵在他的喉咙口，他微微颤抖着，难以置信的看着王一博逐渐恢复血色的脸。

“我不想重复第二遍。”那双暗潮汹涌的眼睛里有潮湿的泪意。

就在那一刻，肖战周身颤栗着，含着那些液体几度欲言又止。  
可最终，他还是止住了颤抖，极其缓慢的闭拢了嘴巴，悲壮的闭上眼睛任喉咙咕咚一响，仿佛失去了自我意识一般。

只是他不知道，在那带着余温的液体混杂着温热的口水，顺着他的食道滑下去的时候，王一博的表情也同他一样的悲伤，甚至带着更浓的绝望。

肖战终于还是忍不住眼中的泪，他闭着眼睛不愿再睁开，任由眼角一线滚烫冲进了鬓角，最后流入他的耳朵。

紧接着，一滴还带着残温的水珠，落在了他的脸上。然后是第二滴，第三滴。

肖战知道那是什么，但他已经没有其他的感觉了。


	7. Ⅴ.替身  （上）

或许就是从哪天开始，一切都变了。  
王一博变了，肖战也变了。

每天太阳升起的时候，肖战的噩梦就开始了。王一博会亲吻他的脸颊，和他说早安，然后把早饭端到床前，一口一口的喂给他，定时定点的打开手铐，用一根狗绳拉住项圈，牵着他去洗手间，王一博拉着绳子的另一端站在门口，时不时拽一下绳子确定人还在。

他可能顺着马桶或者下水道逃走吗？像哈利波特里那个魔法部的入口？

肖战讨厌被人像牵狗一样对待，但自从他试图翻窗户逃走开始，王一博就不再给他丝毫的信任，这样的“狗日子”过了三四天之后，他也曾质问过王一博：“我们以前也是这样的吗？”

王一博只是静静地给他系上绳索：“你以前也从没逃跑过。”

肖战看着王一博不带情绪的眼睛，他不是没有拒绝过这件事，但是每一次的拒绝只会换来变本加厉的折辱，比如被锁在床上几个小时，被脱下衣服露出后背，用毛笔蘸着蜂蜜写下不知什么样的内容，再被舔舐干净。

白皙的后背上，落下浅色的蜜渍，一字一字写的跟狗爬的一样，但依然称得上是好风景。王一博动情的舔过那些一笔一划，引得肖战一阵阵战栗，甚至闷哼出声。

每一天王一博都会想出些新的把戏，得意时还要给他拍下照片，如果肖战消极应对不配合，他就会拿着相机笑着看着他，说：“如果你不想继续，我就把这些照片寄给你父亲，让他来接你，好不好？”

肖战睁着泛红的双眼，里面的光芒正在一点点熄灭。他总是会为了这句话而妥协，露出麻木的表情和失魂的神情，换上王一博准备的衣服，摆着他要求的姿势，一步步走向绝望的漩涡。

校服，T恤，睡衣，西装，迷彩衫，学士服，肖战渐渐产生了一种猜测——王一博是在用这种方式，弥补自己在他人生的所有重要时刻缺席的遗憾。这个想法一但根深蒂固，就仿佛虬嵘的树根扎进了他的心里，紧紧包裹，死死纠缠，几乎让他窒息。

他就像一个破败的提线木偶，被迫重现着所有他想回首或不想再历的曾经。

这在王一博的眼里看来，就如同一个人无力抗拒后的放弃，委曲求全。  
这不是他要的。他从没想过要把肖战逼到这一步。他不想，可他停不下来。

这是令人上瘾且引人犯罪的诱惑。

王一博就像是尝过了鲜血的狼，再也无法假装一条无害的忠犬。这半个月来他不是不煎熬，只是他宁可永远痛苦，也不愿意放手。

午夜时分，王一博再一次把肖战的手铐在了床头，他躺在他身侧，轻轻拥抱着他，在若有似无的灯光下闭上眼睛。王一博睡觉是从来不敢关灯的，所以睡眠尤其的浅；肖战每晚在灯光中入眠也不得踏实，眼底积累上淡淡的青翳，他偏过头去，忽略王一博极尽温柔的拥抱，闭上眼睛，脑子里却在盘算该如何从这座牢笼中逃出去。

自从上次的事以后，王一博就不再踏足厨房，开始每天叫外卖，叫的还都是一些清粥蔬菜，没有什么油星儿，自然也吃不坏肖战的肠胃。他也想过假装自杀，然后趁王一博方寸大乱送他去医院的时候逃出去，但是奈何也是从那天之后，王一博购入了大量的急救药品，肖战想了想他曾经说过的家里有私人医生的事情，明白去医院这条路算是被堵死了。

他不知道王一博在七年前被软禁的时候，是不是也像他一样这般绞尽脑汁的想逃出去，如果是，那么这一切也太过讽刺了。

“王一博，”肖战睁开眼睛，依然保持着不愿看到王一博的姿态，“你准备像这样囚禁我到什么时候？”

“到你想起来，我就放你走。”王一博闭着眼睛回答。  
“那要是我想不起来呢？”肖战不甘的追问。  
“总会想起来的。”  
“要是我一直想不起来呢？”

王一博睁开了眼睛，抬起手扯了扯肖战的项圈，反问道：“你不想想起来吗？”

肖战条件反射的起了鸡皮疙瘩，手心里冒着冷汗，量忙转移话题：“这都多少天了，学校里应该已经发现我和你都失踪了吧？”

“我已经递交了实习申请，现在每周都会有人替我们往学校寄一份实习日志，日志不中断，就永远也不会有人发现。”

“实习总有结束的那一天吧。”肖战叹了口气。

“我觉得你现在比白天精神多了，要不来做点什么别的事？”王一博支起身子看着他，身体挡住灯光，投下大片的阴影，肖战瞬间感觉自己置身于海浪之间濒临溺水，浑身冰冷潮湿，仿佛就快要窒息。

王一博见他不再作声，满意的躺了回去。  
其实肖战也是因为怕自己处于这样的压力下早晚会崩溃，所以才强迫自己和王一博进行正常的语言交流，但这总是比他想象得要难得多。

他感觉，自己现在已经是生理性的对王一博这个人感到恐惧了。  
他保持着那个歪着脖子的姿势，知道王一博均匀的呼吸声在他的胸膛前响起。脖子上的项圈硌的他下颌骨疼痛，肖战烦躁的动了一下下巴，只听到一声细微的喀嚓声，那道金属项圈瞬间就变得松快了很多。

他瞬间睁大了眼睛，一动也不敢动。他知道，刚刚那个声音很有可能是项圈不小心被搞坏发出来的声音，他生怕自己的下一个动作就会触发这要命项圈的什么自毁机关，把他电成什么电光人。

但大约过去了半分钟，肖战的脖子都僵了，那个项圈却还是安安静静的，连个电火花都没冒。他抱着视死如归的心态，试探性的活动了一下脖子，又是一声微不可闻的喀嚓声，这下不用等到肖战紧张起来，那个项圈就自己裂成了两半，从他的脖颈上脱落了下去。

肖战难以置信的看向王一博，脖子的酸胀僵硬也比不上他此刻心里的酸痛——王一博到底是不忍心，还是压根就没有这种吓人呼啦的变态工具？  
不论是出于哪一种原因，他王一博就这样随便的找了这么个玩具，把他肖战当个傻子一样唬弄戏耍，而自己还深信不疑，配合着受了那么多日的屈辱？！

肖战抱着极尽屈辱的愤恨之心，激动的眼睛发红，他看了看已经睡熟的王一博，又看了看自己手腕处的手铐，头脑一阵发热。  
过了差不多一分多钟，他才勉强冷静下来，脑子里粗略地制定了一个不算计划的计划，他颤着嗓子唤醒王一博：“一博，我要去厕所。”

王一博含糊的“唔”了一声，睁开惺忪的睡眼，迷迷糊糊的爬了起来。肖战看着他从床头柜上摸索着钥匙，不发一言。王一博在半梦半醒间凭感觉打开了一个铐锁，解放出了肖战的右手。肖战也没有片刻的迟疑，他一把抢过了手铐的钥匙，顺势狠狠给了王一博两拳。

这两拳用了十足的力道，每一下都实实在在的打在了王一博的脸上，王一博只来得及闷哼一声，就一头从床上栽了下去，摔在了地上，吐出了一口带血的唾沫。

肖战猛甩了一下微微颤抖的右手，迅速的解放出了自己的另一只手，掀开被子跳下床，冲出房门，用房间门外插着的钥匙锁上了门，拔下钥匙顺着楼梯扔了下去，一系列早在他头脑里盘算演绎了上千次的动作一气呵成，完成的出奇顺利。

他自由了。  
肖战站在门口喘着粗气，恍然间有些失神，他想着近日来的种种，不禁发出了似哭似笑的古怪声音，双眼的视线开始模糊，逐渐有滚烫的液体争先恐后的涌出来。

他转过身擦了一把眼泪，头也不回的向楼下跑去，中途双腿止不住的微微颤抖，有几次几乎要摔倒在地上。  
楼上的房间里已经传来了嘭嘭的拍门声，那没有回声的拍门声就像是不真实的索命曲，肖战不敢多做停留，冲到大门旁边，用力的拧了拧安全门闩，在听到锁舌弹簧弹开的那一声清脆的响声后，激动的拉开了大门，毫不犹豫的冲进了茫茫的夜色里。

肖战终于在冲出屋门的那一刻发现，王一博家的房子是一座名副其实的“钉子户”建筑，周围别说建筑物了，根本寸草不生，但再往前走个几十步，就能看到一片围绕着明亮路灯的湖光，右边不远处就是C大的研究生公寓。  
肖战不由得苦笑出声，原来自己一直被关在距离学校仅一条街的地方，而关自己的这座房子，正是以前学长学姐传的那座“没有一丝人气，没有一点响动”的“鬼屋”。  
报到那天王一博说自己家离学校很近，原来真的就是这么近。

肖战咬着后槽牙努力的奔跑，他光着脚，身上只穿着一套薄薄的睡衣，在深秋的夜晚里冻得瑟瑟发抖。喝了半个月的清粥，他已经算得上虚弱无力了，可是求生的本能驱使他奔跑，就像是根本感觉不到累一样。

越是拼命奔跑，就离学校的大湖越近，很快肖战就明白了那里灯火通明的原因。  
湖边支着摄像机，架着打光板，分明就是在拍摄什么东西。肖战想起刚开学的时候听人说，有一部电影要来学校取景，想必就是这么个情况了。

因为学校有宵禁，这个时间已经没有看热闹的学生围着，剧组的人就偷懒，没有封路戒严，肖战冷得发抖，不由自主的向着剧组的打光灯跑了过去，还没靠的很近，就听到王一博家的方向传出一声摩托加速的声音，他一个激灵停了下来，猛地回头看去，身后黑乎乎的一片，什么都没有。

他以为是自己太过紧张产生了幻觉，于是站在原地叉着两肋大口的喘着粗气，又怕自己太怪异显眼，就弯下腰左看右看，终于确定了在这个地方每个人都挺怪异，压根没有一个人注意到他。  
一阵风吹过，肖战打了个哆嗦，一转眼瞥到旁边的凳子上放着一件看着挺旧的大衣，款式是八九十年代流行的样子，估摸着是道具什么的，一时间也顾不了那么多就扯起来披在了身上。

“哎，那替身，说你呐！”不远处一个留着短发穿着棉马甲的女人拿着一个喇叭冲他喊。  
肖战本来还以为是偷穿衣服被人抓包，但听见对方说出的“替身”两个字，忽然就愣住了，他不甚确定的指了指自己的脸，颤着嗓子喊回去：“...谁，我、我吗？？？”  
“对就是你！快点过来就位，马上开拍啦！”短发女人不耐烦的喊着。  
这下肖战是真的懵了，他环顾四周，几乎就在这一瞬间，每个人的脸上都露出了一种不耐烦的表情，一个高个子大叔还干脆推了他肩膀一把：“说你呐！快点过去站那！就拍个背影你还要看看剧本是怎么着？！”

肖战才刚刚从虎狼窝里逃出来，脑子都还不清醒，抬起手连连摆动，嘴里结结巴巴的解释着：“不不不，我不是替身，您误会了，我不是......”

一阵摩托车飙到极速的轰鸣声打断了他的话。

那个短发女人还是拿着喇叭在喊，但声音已经变得无比谄媚了起来：“哎呀小王总！您亲自来跟进度啊！您看您也不提前说一声，这么晚了有失远迎，有失远迎啊！”

肖战站在原地，脖子硬的回不了头。

他也不用回头了。这半个多月来，他每天都只能听到这一种嗓音——  
“我不是来跟进度的，我是来找人的。”  
王一博冷冰冰的对着那个短发女人说。

他的小兔子逃走了，他要把那只受了惊吓的蠢兔子抓回去，重新关进那个独属于他的牢笼。


	8. Ⅴ.替身 （下）

肖战听到王一博说出的那句话，不难想象他现在的表情，不过在最开始的心惊之后，他却没有那么害怕了，脑子也活泛起来。

这里里里外外一二百号人，其中指不定还有等着后采的记者，他赌王一博不可能放肆到当着所有人的面把他生拉硬拽的拖走。

正在他头脑风暴的时候，一个拿着化妆刷和修容盘的女生走到了他面前，不由分说的把手里颜色最深的修容打在了肖战的脸上：“还好我看了一眼，不然就穿帮了，这一幕讲男主角刚从非法的矿坑里捡了一条命，你这脸上太干净了。”

肖战一脸感激的看着眼前这个淡定补妆的女生，发自内心的道谢：“谢谢！”

“不用谢，替身演员不容易，机会难得，自己上点心。”女生说着，从旁边的衣架上翻了一条肥大破旧的裤子给他，“套一下吧，外套也系上。”

肖战忙不迭的点头，三下五除二整理好道具和服装，几下揉乱了头发，看上去活脱脱一个刚从泥里钻出来的泥猴子。

王一博显然不认为肖战有那通天的本领，可以在他的眼皮子底下大变活人，所以进到内场扫了一眼没有发现穿着睡衣横冲直撞的人，压根就没多作停留，径直反身去到外场排查去了。

肖战就这样迷迷糊糊的被领位老师拉到站位处，老老实实的做他的替身演员。

“那替身，我们现在加一个哭的侧影，然后你给我一个悲伤的背影！”短发女人就是电影的导演，她看着监视器里肖战挺拔的背影，倒是觉得还真有点主人公绝处逢生的倔强，于是拿起对讲机给肖战加戏。

肖战愣了一下，心想他倒是真的挺想哭的，他这是虎口脱险死里求生，还愁哭不出来吗？导演喊出“Action”的时候，肖战的眼泪就已经在眼眶里打转转了，摄像机几乎怼在脸前也没影响他的发挥，那一落泪，既心酸又坚强，完美的无可挑剔。这时掏一个背影，也是真够悲伤。

“Cut！”一条过，圆满完成任务。

肖战迅速收住了情绪，急急忙忙鞠了个躬就想赶紧离开，结果导演又拿起了喇叭：“等一下！你试一段词，试过了有一个配角等你开工！”

“不......”肖战下意识摆手想要拒绝，却被黑暗中冲出的一个女人拉住了胳膊：“这么好的机会你躲什么啊？”  
肖战吓了一跳：“您是......”  
“我是星光娱乐的经纪人，不瞒你说，我看你挺有天赋的，外形也不错，不知道有没有兴趣和我们公司接触一下？”经纪人的眼里闪着精明又欣赏的光。

肖战不由自主往远处眺望了一眼，暂时看不到王一博的身影，但也不确定他到底离开没有，也许会在什么不经意时候就窜出来了也说不定。这个时间，学生公寓也已经锁门了，怎么逃脱王一博的夺命连环追捕还是个问题，肖战想了一下，皱着眉头试探道：“我们可以一会儿去您所在的公司谈吗？”  
“没有问题，我现在就去热车。”经纪人不疑有他，爽快的答应下来。

肖战松了一口气，微微鞠了一躬，然后转过身去面向导演，那边已经递过来了一页台词，旁边写了寥寥数语的情景和人物，他粗略的看了一遍，反正也不是认真试戏，就点点头说准备好了。

“我不是谁的猎物，也不想掉入什么陷阱，我所知道的只有一件事，那就是我是一个人，不是一条狗！人不能活在回忆里，我不能，你也不可以！就算我曾经是你的爱人，可这一样不能成为你如此欺辱我的理由！”

这简直就是为他量身打造的台词嘛！肖战基本上没怎么动脑子就记住了。  
但他也是冻木了脑子，居然也不想一想，天底下哪有那么巧的事啊？

王一博坐在外场的监视器后面，手里端着女经纪人刚刚送过来的热姜茶，身上披着剧组的西装外套，脚下踩着一双棉拖鞋。没有人敢问他为什么会只穿着睡衣拖鞋骑着摩托半夜进组突击检查，只知道这位电影投资人金主爸爸的亲儿子惹不起。

王一博看着监视器里肖战越发真情实感说着台词的表情，嘴角一点点勾起，眼睛里也渐渐熏染上了狠辣的光芒。

要不是他刚刚听到了真正的替身演员和执行导演拉拉扯扯据理力争的话，还真有可能就这样和肖战擦肩而过、失之交臂了。

肖战试完了戏，也不在乎结果，欣欣然跟着等在一旁的经纪人上了车，一路往市里的星光娱乐公司开去。

而王一博则带上肖战试镜的那一盘母带，骑着摩托回了家。他换了一身平时去公司巡视穿的西装皮鞋，又把母带装进了背包背着，也往星光娱乐公司去了。

星光娱乐的会客室里没有监控录像，只有一台DV和一套播放录像带的设备，肖战擦干净脸，坐在灯火通明的会议桌旁边，看着桌上齐全的文职工作办公用品，长时间被压迫的神经终于得到了片刻的放松，他长长地呼出一口气，揪在一起的五脏六腑逐渐舒展开来。

“麻烦肖先生先稍等一下，我们公司的领导马上就来和您面谈。”  
肖战没有注意到经纪人的态度突然变得恭敬了起来，却注意到一个小细节：“您...怎么知道我姓肖？”

“当然是我告诉她的。”王一博从黝黑的走廊尽头一步步走了过来，他用那根带着伤疤的手指伸进母带的孔洞中，一圈一圈随意的甩动着，一派轻松恣意，也最让人胆寒。

肖战的心脏瞬间凝固了，他的手脚一阵发麻，就连拼命吸气也舒展不开肺叶，他感觉自己的每一根血管都在结冰。肖战迅速的站起身，下意识的躲到椅子后面，整个人如困兽一般，虽深陷绝望，仍存斗争之心，可这惊恐与警惕的自保姿势，在王一博眼里不过就是摆出了一副兔子急了要咬人的姿态罢了。

“你该不会还打算让她帮你报警吧？”王一博嘴角一弯，一歪头就是一脸的戏谑嘲讽，活脱脱一个斯文败类，西装暴徒。  
他不加掩饰的玩弄着自己的猎物，没有一丝的顾虑。

肖战露出一个透着寒意的笑容：“我看没那个必要了。”

“把所有人清走，今晚排大夜，不许任何人回公司。”王一博偏头对女经纪人说，经纪人点了点头，迅速地离开了会客室。

王一博没有靠近肖战，而是悠然自得的摆弄着那台DV，他把机器摆在正对会议桌并背对投影的地方，撅起嘴认真的调整了一下角度，游刃有余的纠正着丁点分毫的偏差。

肖战一点一点往会客室的大门挪动，但王一博就像是后脑勺上长了眼睛一般，手一伸就关上了门，同时用另一只手把那盘母带推进了投影播放器。  
母带在机器里高速转动，很快就开始播放画面，肖战顶着一张脏脸、穿着旧兮兮的样子被投放到了大屏幕上。  
肖战待在原地，心底涌上来了一丝屈辱，他明白自己又被王一博用卑劣的手段摆了一道。

王一博从容的向前走了一步，勾了勾手指，没有丝毫魅惑的表情，更像是一种清醒的命令:“过来。”

肖战下意识向后退了一步，把后背紧紧贴在墙上。他发疯似的摇着头:“不！死也不！”  
“死也不吗？”王一博冷笑了一声，“好，那就试试看好了。”  
说着，他将手缓缓伸向了桌子上的一把美工刀。

肖战打了个寒战，他知道自己今天已经彻底的激怒了王一博，但他不知道王一博现在要干什么，其实他自己心里十分清楚，这么长时间以来，自己一直在折磨着王一博的忍耐极限。

不过仗着他对自己的感情。

只是这么久了，肖战实在是不敢确定，王一博所剩余的那份感情，如今还剩多少？  
是否足够他活着走出这个房间？

王一博拿起美工刀，同时又问了一遍:“你真的不过来吗？”  
肖战颤抖着，咽了一下唾液，几许坚定地点了点头。  
“很好，我再给你最后一次机会——”王一博缓缓举起了手中的美工刀，架上了自己的脖颈，“过来。”

肖战惊呆了，怔在原地动弹不得。

不，这不对！不该是这样的不是吗？！  
但这一切从一开始就是错的，不是吗？

肖战的手心里全是冷汗，他好像死了一般，只会注视着王一博淡漠无情的目光，却什么也做不了。

“三——”王一博将刀刃毫不留情的向前推进，鲜血顺着他的脖颈滴溅在白色的衣领上，分外的刺目。  
肖战四肢僵硬。  
“二——”坚定的，毫不迟疑。  
肖战微微颤抖，心内无限挣扎，一些自己也不相信是自己发出的声音唔咙呜噜的在喉间响起。  
“一——”  
“不要！”肖战不禁一步上前，伸手制止。

王一博的手精准的停在了喉咙前。  
肖战一步一步，双腿颤抖的不能自持。向他走去。  
原来自己是那么的怕，怕失去。

肖战走到王一博面前，突然回魂一样的伸手去抢刀子，夺下来就往自己喉前比划。王一博像是早已料到一般，紧抿下唇，眼疾手快将刀子夺了下来丢到一边。肖战一下子瘫倒在王一博怀里，像个孩子一样嚎啕大哭:“为什么？为什么？！为什么要活的这么煎熬？！我受够了王一博，我受不了了！你放过我吧！我求求你放过我吧！”

王一博紧紧抱着肖战只剩一把握量的瘦弱身躯，面无表情，沉默不语。随后，他轻轻拍着肖战的背，给出了最温柔的蛊惑:

“所以啊，回来吧，回到我身边，我们一起，一起慢慢沉入海底，下到那万劫不复的地狱深渊。”

“肖战，回来吧。你不能没有我。”

肖战狠狠地咬住自己的下唇，再也忍受不住五脏六腑剧烈的疼痛。

没错，从来就不是“我不能没有你”，而是“你不能没有我”，这场游戏，从来就不曾有平等的关系。从一开始，他就注定是丢盔弃甲，溃不成军，而对方始终拥有战神般不败的骄傲与光环。

王一博急切的抚摸着肖战那在单薄睡下微微颤抖的身体，狠狠咬上那让他想念已久的嘴唇。他有些担心的看了看怀中的人，生怕他露出那副空洞的任人宰割的样子。

肖战疯狂的想要在王一博身上汲取温暖，便急切的回吻着王一博，将身体紧紧贴在对方的身上。王一博发现了肖战的这一举措，不禁心中狂喜，身体的变化愈发不可控制。

“嗯...啊......”王一博隔着睡衣努力的舔舐抿弄着肖战胸前的敏感突起，耳边断断续续传来了肖战压抑的呻吟声，仿佛在干柴上又加了一把烈火，只想将世界燃烧毁灭。  
肖战压制的情绪无法得到释放，迷离的俯下头，吮吸着王一博颈上的伤口。

王一博难忍刺痒的快感，不禁一下咬住肖战的胸口，伸手揉搓那处凸起。肖战吃痛的呻吟一声，伸手扳过王一博的脑袋，开始分享唇齿间的血腥气息。

“王一博，我好想你，真的好想你...”肖战喃喃道，“我企图欺骗自己 ，”肖战打了个寒战，仿佛刚刚说了什么吓人的话，“但我做不到。”

“我知道。”王一博肆意啃咬着肖战的皮肤，将手滑进肖战的裤子里。

“王一博，我爱你。我爱你，所以我无法原谅你！”

“我知道。”王一博费力的脱下肖战的衣服，将他的双腿盘在腰间。

“可是王一博，我还是想你，我很没出息，对吧？”肖战最终苦笑。

“我知道，我都知道......”王一博将肖战放在宽大的会议桌上，轻吻着肖战的小腹，顺便将那处泫然欲泣的器官含入口中。

就在这一刻，肖战忽的推开了王一博埋在自己两腿间的头，露出了依旧疲软的垂着头的下体。

王一博瞬间明白了肖战的意思——他错了，肖战根本就没有妥协的意思，他从始至终都是在排斥着，从未真正接纳。

“小王总，玩够了吗？”肖战满不在乎的岔开着双腿，歪着头冷冷的问，“如果您玩够了，我就先走了。”说完就捡起地上的衣服，准备离开。

王一博的额头上青筋跳起，他像一头狮子一样粗暴的扑住肖战，一边将挣扎的人按在会议桌上，一边一把扯下领带:“玩够了吗？呵，还差的远呢！”  
他从口袋里面掏出一支润滑剂。  
“放心吧战哥，这才刚刚开始！”

肖战被按在正对着DV的地方，他看到机器上闪烁着的红灯，愤怒的挣扎:“放开我！王一博你这个混蛋！你要干什么？！”  
“干什么？”王一博冷笑一下，将两根手指一起挤进了肖战那片尚未开发的私处，“明知故问！”

“啊！！！”强烈的不适让肖战尖叫出声，他咬紧牙关发于心底的恨道，“王一博你个混蛋！我不会放过你的！”  
“你以为我会放过你吗？”王一博加进了第三根手指，“就算是下地狱，你也只能是跟我一起！”

终于将滚烫融入滚烫。  
那硕大的滚烫比手指粗的太多，鲜血顺着肖战白皙修长的腿滴在了地毯上。  
王一博将肖战一次次撞击在桌子上，啃噬着他光滑的脊背。肖战紧咬下唇，冷汗尽冒，渐渐地，他的下体也勃了起来，王一博抓过一旁的领带，三下五除二紧紧系在了肖战的分身上。肖战本就讶异于自己的反应，此时又欲释放而不得，不禁流下羞耻又屈辱的泪水。

“求我。”王一博咬住肖战的耳廓，简短的命令道。  
肖战咬紧牙关，誓死不语。  
“求我！”王一博找到了肖战敏感的一点，奋力冲撞。  
“呃......”肖战战栗着，几乎快要呻吟出口。  
“求我！！”王一博凌虐着肖战胸前的浅茶色，加速了冲撞。肖战忍无可忍，挣脱开一只手，咬着牙一把将束缚的领带扯下，释放在了桌下。

“呵，”王一博轻笑，喃喃自语道，“不愧是我的战哥。”  
紧接着，他轻喘着命令道：“把刚刚说过的台词再说一遍。”

他抓住肖战的头发，强迫他看着大屏幕上自己说着台词认真的样子。

肖战经不住大力的冲撞，终于松开了已经咬出血痕的嘴唇，拼上了此生最大的恨意与怨愤，哑着嗓子断断续续的说出了那段几乎已经印在他心底的话：

“我不是谁的猎物，也不想掉入...什么陷阱，我所知道的只有一件事，那就是...我是一个人，不是一条狗！人不能活在回忆里...啊...我不能，你也不可以！就算...就算我曾经是你的爱人，可这一样不能成为你如此欺辱我的理由！！！”

一股暖流射入肖战身体的最深处，王一博仰起脖颈，脸上是压抑又大罪得赦的快感，他情不自禁的发出一声毫无克制的餍足叹息。

肖战被卡在自己喉间的一声尖叫撕裂了理智，终是昏迷了过去。


	9. Ⅵ.真相

大约过了十几个小时后，肖战缓缓睁开了眼睛。

喉咙处不断吁起的滚烫气息让他明白，他现在正在发着低烧，在一阵头晕目眩后，他认出了自己所躺的这张床，也就清楚了自己是被王一博重新带了回来。

这一次王一博没有再铐住他的手，他揉了揉脑袋想要起身，可刚动了一下，全身便撕心裂肺的疼了起来。  
肖战不禁闷哼了一声，又重新倒了下去。

他看向床边，王一博正伏在椅子上，合衣趴在床沿处熟睡着，并没有要醒来的迹象。床头柜上放着打开的加湿器，体温计，退烧药，已经融化了的冰袋，还有一个大保温壶。

肖战看着王一博平静安然的睡颜，眼底闪过一丝狡黠，并且迅速放大直到辐射全脸，形成了一个功成名就的满足笑容。

他并没有真的昏迷。

肖战记得，在他假装昏迷了之后，王一博又豪无节制的索取了很多，不，是更多。  
但那仅仅是因为只有那时，肖战才不会拒绝他。  
肖战保持着瘫软无力且了无生气的模样，感受着体内一波又一波的冲击，生怕那颗因为兴奋而过速跳动的心脏会出卖自己，但他又喜欢这种感觉，这种隐秘的快乐甚至能让他嗨到爆血管。

他一直闭着眼睛。王一博在结束了所谓“暴行”后给他穿好了衣服，然后背着他一路走到了电梯间。下楼之后，王一博叫了一辆车，把他送回了这里，而自己则骑着摩托一路跟车，到家之后又背着他上了二楼。

这些他都知道。  
王一博接了盆热水，拧了热毛巾给他擦洗全身，给他换上干净的衣服，这些他也知道。  
就连他发烧之后，王一博衣不解带的悉心照料，他也知道。  
但他就是不肯睁开眼睛。

因为他很清楚，自己在一时收敛不住感情时曾经漏了口。  
所以他才要假装昏迷，人为增加王一博的工作量。他打赌在这场精彩的博弈中，王一博会记住每一个细节至死不忘，却一定不会再注意到那些古怪的词句。

如果肖战不想承认，王一博也许永远也不会猜到，他根本就没有失忆。  
恰恰相反的，这七年间，那些记忆总是如浪潮汹涌，时常在夜晚的梦中一下子将他抛起来，重击在礁石上。  
于是身体碎裂，体无完肤，如此的痛彻心扉。

在这极度煎熬的七年里，肖战根本没有忘记关于王一博的任何事情。

诚如医生所言，肖战的海马体的确受到了些微的损伤，但那种程度的损伤并非是不可逆的。只不过，当时毕竟是处于高三这个特殊的时段，记忆力方面的问题影响了他的高考成绩，肖战没能如愿考上C大，也就没能在第一时间回到这座城市。

肖战的父母篡改了他的志愿，强迫他留在本市的一本读书，而在大学四年间，他们又抛下了手里的一切工作和社交生活，几乎是全天候的跟随在他的左右——毫不夸张的讲，就像看顾精神病患者一样的管控着他，这一下算是从根本上杜绝了他和王一博恢复联系的可能。

肖战在这种令人窒息的环境里备受折磨，但他仍然忘不了和王一博的约定。他等了三年，一千零九十五天。每一天他都在期盼着，盼望着王一博会突然从天而降，微笑着出现在他的面前，张开双臂给他一个拥抱。  
甚至，每夜的梦里也全都是不同的重逢场景，他们一次次猛烈的拥抱住对方，可就连那种短暂而又真实的虚幻，也一次次在黎明中化为泡影。  
梦里的影子越来越清晰，现实的盼头却越来越模糊。

肖战不甘心，他不想要忘记王一博，更加不想就这样放弃挣扎。他顶着泼天的压力，背着父母偷偷报考了C大的研究生。经过了一年的拼死拼活，他终于用大把的头发换来了那一纸录取通知书。

但在收到录取通知书的那天，他的父亲却发了雷霆大怒，坚决不允许他再回到这座城市上学。  
这是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，也是逼人反抗的最后一梭子弹。

肖战彻底爆发了。  
不让他去报到，他就自杀。割腕，吃药，烧炭，甚至爬上高楼之顶。总会有办法的。

最后一次，他站在猎猎狂风中睥睨着一切，眼底没有一丝的动摇。父亲跳脚怒骂，母亲痛哭失声，他也不眨一下眼睛。  
他的要求只有一个，放过他。  
不要再试图看管他，他不要圈禁豢养，他要自己独立的生活。  
成魔或成活，从此与父母再无干系。

父亲还是要面子的，他顶着一头凌乱的头发举着手机，推开消防救援队递过来的喇叭，压着声音冲电话那一端怒吼：“你就为了那个臭小子，要这样往我和你妈妈的心上捅刀子吗？”

肖战听着手机听筒里传来的质问，眨了下眼睛，辛苦的笑着：“我对不起你们，我拿命还。”

母亲本来是掩面而泣，隐隐听到这么一句话，吓得腿一软跪坐在父亲的脚边，拉住他的裤脚哀求道：“老肖！我求求你了！你就随他去吧！我受不了了！我真的受不了了！！他怎么样都是我们的亲生儿子啊！你怎么可以逼得他去死啊？！！”

肖母是医生，儿子的每一次自杀未遂，都是她亲手把人从死亡线上拉回来的。  
肖父是没有资格拒绝她的要求的，他抱着“王一博也许也都不记得肖战这么个人了”的侥幸念头，煎熬着，纠结着，自我安慰着，最终在肖战抬起左脚要迈出跳楼第一步的时候妥协了。

那天他被消防队员齐心协力从楼顶上绑着抬下来之后，父亲狠狠地给了他一个耳光，那一巴掌打穿了他的耳膜，但对他来说一切都是值得的。

肖战想着那一次跳楼的经历，长长的吁出一口气，感慨万千的看向王一博，看着他在睡梦中嘟起的嘴唇。只一秒钟，刚刚还攀在眼角眉梢的苦涩就都换成了笑意。

那天星光娱乐公司剪彩的时候，他也是故意出现在现场的。  
他在确认王一博看到了自己之后适时的打车离开，然后像个五六岁的孩子一样面朝后跪坐在出租车的后座上，透过玻璃看着王一博的车。

他当然记得王一博那摸一下车都会想吐的体质。  
看着这样一个人为了他开着车，在马路上疯狂按着喇叭一路追逐，他忍不住狂笑不止。  
可笑着笑着，苦涩的眼泪就奔流而下，纵横满脸。

就这样，他故意设计，让王一博发现自己在C大就读，果不其然在一年之后等来了时隔七年的重逢。  
可王一博却似乎根本没有认出他一般，冷漠无言。  
于是，肖战心中起怒，也像对方一样假装素不相识，然后与同学刻意嬉笑打闹，引其耳目。

所以，在王一博说出那句“依赖你啊”的时候，肖战的心里几乎是霎时间绽出花田十亩。

在此后的每一天，肖战都在故意激王一博，无论是聚会时忽略他的不适感受，还是和田淑奇的暧昧不清。直到那天在生日派对上被王一博带走，他还在继续假装失忆，而且在对方对他坦白摊牌时选择拒不接受。

他就是无法原谅王一博在这七年的杳无音讯，他恨这个人如此沉得住气，居然就是不肯主动寻找他。  
所以他设计，算计，蛊惑，惩罚，唯独不告诉他真相。

是他，逼王一博更进一步，所以才假装要跳窗；也是他，懊恼项圈坏了没办法陪王一博继续演这出囚禁大戏。

那天项圈的突然损坏让肖战几乎疯狂，他盘算了很久，最后也是忽然想起，王一博家娱乐公司投拍的电影会到学校取景，算日子应该就在这一两天。  
他只能孤注一掷，再一次假装逃跑。

他提心吊胆的跑到剧组，故意停下来掺合。  
所幸，一切计划虽称不上“算定”，但胜在了肖战的运气好。他在看到试镜台词的时候就知道，王一博一定已经发现了他的行踪，那一刻，他提了一路的心才算是安稳下来。

一切都是顺顺利利，毫无行差踏错。

而这从始至终的一切，若有似无的故意刺激，实际上都是为了一个目的。  
那就是把王一博牢牢拴在身边。

我绝不允许有人把你从我身边抢走。  
你只能是我的。

肖战好整以暇的摆弄着手指，时不时拨弄一下王一博的头发，轻轻俯身过去，凑到他唇边印下一枚轻快的吻。

起身时，他舔了舔嘴唇，想起上一次王一博霸道的扣着他的下巴，命令他把精液咽下去的场景，居然有些嘴馋。

那种后口像葡萄糖酸锌的液体让他上瘾，他喜欢被王一博按在某处把这样的味道涂遍他的身体。

如果他能伸出舌头全部舔掉那就更好了。

肖战这样想着，俯下身去咬住王一博的耳廓，轻轻舔弄吮吸，一下一下用舌尖撩拨着他耳骨上那枚银质耳钉。  
他用嘴唇擒住王一博的整只耳朵，却还能舔弄他的耳垂，这是一个可以把人逼到疯魔的举动。

王一博在睡梦中唔哝一声，微微皱起了眉头。  
肖战心满意足的松开嘴唇，看着他逐渐恢复平静的表情。  
不急于一时，还没到最合适的时候。他暗暗告诫自己。

他要把王一博囚禁在身边，把自己在这七年里吃过的所有苦头，一点一点喂给他品尝。

人说，不疯魔，不成活。  
可有的人疯魔，不只自己痛苦，连带他人也要痛苦。  
我欲成魔。  
你陪不陪我？

TBC.


	10. Ⅶ.囚徒

同一屋檐下的两个人，终于成为了对方的囚臣，同时也是彼此的禁主。

天空中渐渐泛上一层青白色光芒的时候，王一博因为腰酸和腿麻从黑甜梦乡里脱离了出来。

他活动了一下有些僵硬的肩肘关节，轻轻敲打着大腿处如被万针扎刺的肌肉。床上的肖战背对他躺着，似乎是在安睡着。王一博悄然探出身子，看见他纤长的睫毛如同风中的蝴蝶翅膀一样颤动着，不禁在他额间落下了一个吻。

这是一个早该发生的吻，并不热烈，并不缠绵，就如同天上正飘落而下的雪花一样，一片，两片，三片，融化在唇齿间，了无痕迹。  
正所谓爱淡如水，融生不觉。

亲吻过肖战的额头，王一博的心也就安定了下来。他蹑手蹑脚的收拾了桌上的东西，准备端到厨房去处理。

“......有时候我真不知道，你究竟是想要我的感情，还是想要我的命。”

肖战还是保持着躺姿，但眼睛已经完全睁开了，眨眼时双睫交叉，之间没有一丝朦胧的倦意。  
“什么时候醒的？”王一博轻轻咳了一声。他也不是什么十恶不赦的强奸犯，做不到在经历了那样的事之后还保持着脸不红心不跳。

“在你鬼鬼祟祟靠近我秃脑门子之前。”

王一博眨了眨眼睛，耳朵尖发热，他闭上嘴巴，转身走出了房间。把昨天用的所有东西都放在了厨房的桌上之后，他走到燃气灶旁边，从一只砂锅里盛出一碗炖了几个小时的汤，端着上了楼。

王一博回到卧室，把汤碗放在了床头柜上，双手插袋翘着二郎腿坐下，仗着有食物香气做筹码，跟肖战摊牌：“昨天那件事，是我一时失控，做过了头，我向你道歉。”

肖战闭着眼睛冷笑了一声。

“但是，你逃也逃了，打也打了，是不是也该受点惩罚？”王一博歪着头，不小心扯到了脖子上的伤口，微皱了下眉，“昨天那个DV的储存卡，我带回来了。作为惩罚，你得答应我一个条件，否则我就把它寄给你爸妈。”

“你有病吧？死变态！”肖战猛地翻了个身，难以置信的怒骂。

“你说我变态也好，有病也罢，我都无所谓。”王一博的表情是真的无所谓，他已经习惯了被别人当做怪胎和变态了。

“说吧，什么条件。”肖战面上隐忍怒气，实际上心里却在偷偷发笑——王一博这种幼稚的措辞和谈判手段，简直就像是要跟同学家长告状同学私买小人书一样。

“和我交往，”王一博把身体往前探，有意无意的压迫着肖战，但态度却很认真，“像从前一样，试着接受我们的关系。”

这自以为要挟的口吻，真是没救了。

肖战张着嘴巴想要说话，同时从床上坐起身来，坐到一半就僵在了那里，他感觉某个隐秘的地方，此刻正辐射出难以言喻的痛楚。

王一博看到他瞬间变得五颜六色的表情和难掩尴尬的肢体动作，不用猜就知道他的处境：“痛？”

“你还是个人吗？”肖战艰难的换了个姿势靠着，恨恨的说道，“我以后一定告你强奸，你等着！”

“王老师普法小贴士，根据我国《刑法》第二百三十六条规定，强奸罪，是指违背妇女意志，使用暴力、胁迫或者其他手段，强行与妇女性交的行为。 ”王一博露出一个高深莫测的浅笑，“而《刑法》规定，强奸罪的对象必须是女性，也就是说我国刑法认定，男性是不能被强奸的。”

肖战梗着脖子瞪着他，却一句反驳的话也说不出来，沉了几秒钟，才不甘心的伸出手：“录像带交出来！”

“什么录像带？”王一博明知故问。

“你少装糊涂！”肖战面露愠色，“昨天的录像带，还有你刚说的那个储存卡，都给我交出来！”

“你这态度，是打得过我啊，还是逃的出去啊？”王一博对于肖战似乎一切看开的状态和牙尖爪利的做派很有些怀疑，这么狂妄，是一点也不怕他生气吗？

“我还受着伤！”肖战看懂了他跃跃欲试想一探究竟的表情，迅速捂住自己的屁股，眼神警告，“你别趁人之危的审我！”

“好。”王一博重新靠回椅背上，“那你答不答应和我交往？”  
经历过昨天的事情，他真的不想再继续伤害肖战，只是要他就这样放手，他也一样做不到。

肖战看着王一博微微颤动的瞳仁，知道他内心的不安。与王一博不一样的，他总是可以胜券在握。

肖战清了清嗓子，欣然接受：“我答应。”

这个回答显然超出了王一博的认知，他不禁睁大了眼睛：“你说什么？”

“你不乐意？那算了嘛。”肖战噘嘴，作势要背对王一博躺回去。  
王一博一把拉住他的手肘：“成交！”

“刚刚不答应，现在说成交，晚了。”肖战嘴角勾起，“除非你答应我，让我参加那部电影的拍摄。”

“你想拍电影吗？”王一博从来不知道肖战对于演艺事业有什么好奇。

“试都试了，不去拍，风言风语能把我活活溺死吧？”

“他们不敢。”王一博语气淡淡，却透着笃定。

“而且我也想看看，你那破台词蠢角色的能怎么圆。”肖战坏笑。

他就是喜欢看王一博怀揣占有欲和控制欲又不得爆发无所适从的样子。  
王一博显然也是因为这样，才不想答应这个条件。

但当他对上了肖战一双带了些许轻蔑的眼睛时，那该死的胜负欲又如浪涛一样把他高高举起，重重拍下。  
年轻稳重王一博，从沙滩上爬起来，若无其事的拍了拍肩上的沙粒，却难掩僵硬动作中的勉为其难：“你要是喜欢，就去吧。”

肖战得逞，躺在床上乐不可支，一对兔牙毫不收敛的呲着，王一博看着晃眼，便伸出手去捂，肖战便笑着躲，间或上下两排牙轻碰一下发出警告，没有一个人提起昨天的暴力事件和十数日以来的不愉快。

但王一博一直没有看清楚肖战藏在眼底和面皮之下汹涌的情绪。

余生那么长，总有机会的。他这样想着，也就没有往深里计较。

如果说七年前离别过后世界就只剩下黑暗，那就是光明不想被叛徒分享。  
肖战眨了一下眼睛，很好的隔绝了呼之欲出的情绪。  
是你走上逆反的道，脱离了原本的路，不管发生什么，别要求原谅解脱。

我会张开双臂，紧紧拥抱住你的脖颈，然后向后，背跃入水，沉入深海之渊。  
在这一分钟以后，我就会放开双手。

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 到这里，戛然而止。因为到了这里，已经可以算作囫囵的讲了一个还算完整的故事。  
但是纵观全文的头重脚轻和结局的轻描淡写，还有人物设定里的“神秘”和剧情设定中的“双向囚禁”，啊哈哈哈哈，就知道事情并不简单！  
你们以为真相篇就是“双向囚禁”的所有了吗？NONONO,图样图森破~
> 
> 肖美人对狗崽崽七年间的不寻不念心存芥蒂，狗崽崽对肖美人的主动上门毫不知情。  
老王家的生意已经在逐渐洗白，但王家一开始是为了躲避麻烦才来到了这座城市，却滞留到现在还没离开，是有怎样的原因？  
七年前的绑架中，肖战受尽折磨，最终安然脱险，而这也成为了当时两位少年人生的转折点，王一博矛盾的性格和肖战隐藏在内心的秘密，又会是什么？
> 
> 为爱做囚臣，因恨成禁军。  
宇宙第一占有欲与地表最强偏执狂的强强对弈。
> 
> 我们，第二部见。


End file.
